My Prince Charming
by Itban Fuyu
Summary: AU Yumi was dating William, but she saw him betraying her with Sissi. Since that she thought she would never love again. Until he comes in her life… Rate T just for save
1. Prologue

**Summary: (AU) Yumi was dating William, but she saw him ****betraying her with Sissi. Since that she thought she would never love again. Until he comes in her life… **

**They are about 17, and all of them are in the same grade.**

_**My **__**Prince **__**Charming**_

_**Prologue**_

_**The new (handsome) boy**_

'_How could he do this to me?'_ I asked myself stepping hard against the floor, almost crying. My boyfriend, William, had betrayed me with Sissi, in the woods, they were laid down on the floor kissing each other, very deeply.

I felt a tear fall from my eye and quickly tried to wipe away the little water that had dropped.

"I'll never love again! I don't want to suffer like this anymore, so is better not falling in love again! And I'll never do it again! Never…"

I whispered to myself, promising me that…

A year later

"Shit!"

I said running out of my house and going for the school

"I can't believe I overslept in the first day of school, how could I forgot that school was starting today?!"

My class was about to start in two minutes… When I was almost there, I run into a boy that was walking in the middle of the school grounds. I ended pushing him to the floor, on top of him…

"Sorry…"

I said blushing. The guy I had run into was extremely handsome, chocolate brown hair with his deep emerald green eyes, coughing my attention… Suddenly, I heard the bell rang. I widened. Stood up and ran away towards the class, letting someone behind…

'_Thank God!'_

I thought to myself, thanking the teacher didn't get to the class before me… I set next Aelita, my best friend.

"Yumi, what happened?"

"I overslept and I didn't have time for breakfast…"

I said, still a little out of breath from the run

"Oh… Hey, Yumi, it seems we will have a new guy in our class! And the rumors say that he is very handsome!"

"Aelita, you already have a boyfriend!"

I remembered her

"It's not for me, it is for you!"

"Aelita!"

"Come on, Yumi! It have been a year since _that_ happen, you have to keep going on!"

"I am, but I'm not interested in date right now. I'm well by myself"

"You are the most stubborn girl I have ever met!"

"Thanks for the compliment"

She rolled her eyes just in time to the teacher comes. Mrs. Hertz rested her things on the table and started

"Silence please, class. Today we have a new student, please come in, Mr. Stern."

A boy walked in, a handsome boy I should say… Wait! He is the boy I run into out side a few minutes ago! OMG! He must have thinking I'm a stupid girl, without good manners!

_Stop that girl!_ I slap mentally myself. _Since when you care of what someone think about you?!_

I'm right, I never cared of what people thought about me, but with he was just… different…

* * *

**Hey people, please R&R!**


	2. Small Talk

_**Chapter one  
**__**Small Talk**_

Wonderful, the last place lasts was behind me, where he sat, after that, the teacher began the boring physics class… Well, boring not for every one, because Jeremie, Aelita's boyfriend and her loved all classes…

I'm not an idiot, I can manage to take good notes. But not in physics. The teacher was talking about the subject but I wasn't paying attention, it just didn't works for me, I was drawing some flowers and little hearts just to pass time. Why physics had to be my first class?!

"Hey, pay attention would help, you know…"

I heard from behind me. Was this guy named Stern. I turned my head to look at him

"None of your business!"

"Relax, I'm just trying to help"

"Then, let me alone!"

"Ishiama! Stern! What are you two talking that is more important than my class?!"

We stuttered…

"To the director right this instant!"

She yelled at us. Mrs. Hertz was the most boring teacher in the world, and the hardest too…

I stood up and start to walk towards the director's room, with the new guy.

"Great, because of you I was expelled from the class!"

"Hey, it is _not_ my fault!"

"Of course it is! If you hadn't started a conversation, I would be just fine!"

"Yeah, soon taking F's in the tests!"

I looked away, he was right, I just manage to take C's in physics because Jeremie and Aelita help me with it, and in projects, I just get A's because we do it together…

I stopped, looking out side through a window. Sometimes I fell like in jail when I'm in the school. 'Don't do this', 'don't do that!' I wanted to stay in vacation for more than just two months. Think about it, we spend almost all time in school and sleeping! Don't last much time for other things…

I could hear he stopped too because I wasn't hearing more footsteps from him.

"…Sorry…"

He mumbled

"Forget it… After all, you are right…"

"Look, if you want I can help you in physics. I wasn't good at it but I learned to like it…"

"What is the importance of physics, anyway? Why I have to know the time an object could take to fall? Why I have to know the three laws of Newton? I'll not use it in my life anyway!"

"Unfortunately, the world is pure physics…"

He said putting his back against the window.

"…For example, I could break this glass that is behind me, if I use enough force to do it, but it will hurt…"

"Action and reaction?"

"Yeah"

"And I will use it in my life, when?"

"You don't study physics just to use it in you life, you study it to know, and, maybe, it will serves for something…"

"..Maybe…"

I mumbled, still looking at the window. William's class was taking physical education. Ok, I don't like William anymore, but he was handsome… I could fell Stern's eyes looking at me, than following my look.

"Do you like him?"

He asked

"Used to"

He sounds relief

"Well, at least that time I didn't receive a 'None of your businesses!'"

"Shut up!"

I said turning my look at him. He was grinning, and I admit it, he was so gorgeous grinning like this, almost sexy. It made me smile a little smile.

"And I manage to put a smile on your face!" He said to me "Here" he raised me his hand "Ulrich Stern, and you are?"

"Yumi Ishiama"

I said, shaking hands.

"Nice to meet you, Yumi"

He said, once again with his grin

"Nice to meet you too, Stern… and sorry for run into you…"

"Ulrich, please. And this is nothing, you know, beautiful girls run on me all the time…"

He said joking

"Shut up!" I said joking too "Come on, we have to go to the director's room…"

"Yeah… By the way, would you mind to show me the school? It is big and I don't know anything here…"

"Don't take advantage of my good mood!"

"It means that you will?"

He said, sounding hopefully

"It is a maybe"

"So I have chance?"

"50"

"It's better than nothing!"

He said to me. I smiled inside, I don't know why, but he made me fell good when he is around…

**Don't say this, Yumi! It was the same with William and he betrayed you! You promised yourself you would never love again!**

This boring voice in my mind was right, I wasn't born to love like Aelita and Jeremie or like Sissi and William who had been dating since William and I broke up…

William, why did you do this to me? I wasn't good enough? I didn't give you enough attention?

I asked myself, letting a tear fall from my eye. God! I think I still love him…

* * *

**Hey people It was supose to me just update tomorow or Friday, but I manage to update today **

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and leave your reviews, it is really nice have reviews **

**And... sorry about the grammar errors in the last chapter and in this too... But I'm not very good at english...**


	3. lunch time and PE

_**Chapter two  
**__**Lunch Time and Physical Education**_

The bell rang.

Finally was lunch time, what means the day was almost ending, half of it had already passed. I accepted Ulrich's offer, that he would help me with physics, Tuesdays and Thursdays, after school.

Aelita, Jeremie and I were set in a table, waiting for Odd. I was next Aelita and Jeremie was on her front. Then, I saw Odd coming to our table, with someone else behind him, I couldn't see who it was till Odd gets away of the front, sitting in the upper end of the table, next me, living the place in front of me for the guy that was behind him.

"Hey, this is Ulrich Stern, from our class, he is my new roommate!"

Odd told us.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jeremie Belpois, this is my girlfriend, Aelita Hopper and this is Yu-"

"Yumi Ishiama" Ulrich said "We already meet, just today, out the first class… So, Jeremie, Aelita, and my roommate, Odd. It is all right?"

"Yeah!"

They said in unison.

Odd had already started to eat his food, and like always, he was eating like he hadn't seen food in days, and without good manners… Like speaking with the mouth all of food…

"Thishisggoody! Ifantmorie!"

Odd said, correction, tried to say, with his mouth full of food. Ulrich was with an eyebrow raised. I would be with an eyebrow raised if I weren't used to it…

"Odd, this is disgusting! My girlfriend doesn't have to see this, _every_ day! Anyway, what you tried to say?"

"I said that 'this is good! I want more!'"

"Odd, did you saw the 'little' mountain of food on your plate?!"

Aelita said putting sarcasm in the 'little'.

"But I'm still hungry!"

"You always eat that much?"

Ulrich asked, surely he didn't know Odd…

"Yeah…"

Odd answered, every new people asked that…

"Here, get mine, I'm not very hungry, anyway…"

"But, Yumi, you said that you didn't have time to eat your breakfast!"

"I know, but I'm not hungry now!"

"Fancks!"

Odd's eyes were shining with happiness while he was already eating my food…

"What did he try to say this time?"

Jeremie asked, Aelita tried to answer

"I think it was 'thanks', or something near it…"

"Oh… That makes sense…"

Jeremie said

"Hey, Yumi, lets share my plate…"

"No, Ulrich, I'm _not_ hungry!"

"But you didn't eat in the morning…"

"Yes, but I don't want to eat now!"

"Did anyone say that you are really stubborn?"

"Yep!"

I answered him with a smile. Everyone tells me this, and I can hardly say it's wrong, I'm really stubborn and proud.

Hours later  
PE class

Shit! Now I'm hungry! I'm felling my hands palpitate a little and my stomach asking for food, why I had to be so stubborn? I could have ate with Ulrich his food, but I can't let he knows it!

Now we were in PE class and Jim wanted to see our agility after the vacation. Something easy, we just had to run in groups of 3 (3 girls or 3 boys) in a track. It was easy, but my legs were trembling, like all of my body…

"Ishiama, Hopper, Delmas, your turn!"

I heard Jim yells our names, we three got in the right positions. I could feel Sissi Delmas challenging me, I really hate this girl, and I don't hate anyone for nothing. She really bugs me since I got into this school, she always didn't like me, and then, I started to hate her.

And just to remember, she stole my ex-boyfriend…

I could feel that Aelita somehow knew that me and Sissi were in a little unofficial competition. The rage starting to invade my body. I really wanted to beat her this time. She could win from me at any thing, in grades (A/N: imagine that she is intelligent, I know it is difficult but we could always try…), number of boys after her, everything!

But not in PE, because this was something I wasn't just good, I was really good!

And I won't let she win this time!

My entire body was pleading me to don't do this, to tell the teacher I wasn't in a good shape, but my mind wouldn't accept give up of a challenge. I could never do it with myself. So, my mind won.

We heard Jim's whistle, showing us it was time to run. We did, but in the middle of the track, my legs started to fail, I was slowing down my velocity. I was breathing harder than I normally do, I could feel my body trembling and slowly I was collapsing to the ground…

Everything went dark, I was losing my senses, hearing some people yell my name, till it was all silence and darkness…

* * *

**Thank you all that left your reviews!**

**Hey people, I hope you all liked it **

**Please leave your reviews, you just have to press the purple button in the end of the page and write what do you think of it**

**Till next chap!!!**

* * *

**Reply Reviews:**

**Amaherst:** _I know it, she can't still love him, but she has to... You will see why..._

**Nsweetgr145:** _here is another chap, thank you for the review_

**bRoK3n h3aRt:** _Sorry about the grammar errors... I'll try to not let they happen anymore... And thank you very much_

**yumified:** _I love anything with Yumi and Ulrich too They are so meant to be_

**Nath: **_Brigada pela review Acho q os chaps v_ã_o começar a ficar maiores, e eu vou tentar postar mais rapido_

**Sarah-chan: **_hehehehhe, Sabia q vc ia falar alguma coisa sobre a fisica_

**LabyrinthDweller: **_Thank you for the help in the grammar thing, you know, you right, it will get better if I train more, I hope... hehehehe,  
if you want to help me, like poiting some errors, I'd be really thankful _

**And if anyone wants to poit out some errors, please, do poit...**


	4. Walking Home

_**Chapter three  
**__**Walking Home**_

I could feel that now I was in a bed and not in the ground anymore. I felt my hair being stroking by a hand, and a pair of eyes was staring at me. I open my eyes, slowly adapting with all the light, present in the infirmary.

I saw a pair of deep emerald green staring at me. I couldn't look at anything but this green eyes looking at me. Finally, the owner of the eyes smiled a bit and said

"Finally you woke up, my sleeping beauty, I thought I would have to shake you to make you open your eyes. You scared the hell out of us!"

"Sorry…"

"It's ok now. The nurse said you passed out because you have barely eaten all day. See, you should have accepted my offer and ate my lunch with me!"

"I told you that I wasn't hungry at that moment!"

"It doesn't mater, you should have eaten anyway! Without the food your body didn't get enough energy to move, and you tried to run! Why didn't you tell the teacher you wasn't feeling well?"

"I don't know…"

"Ok, just promise me that you will never do it again, ok?"

"Ok…"

I promised. Now I noticed that he still was with his uniform of PE. He didn't change clothes, which means he was here with me all the time? Wait, what time is it, anyway?

"What time is it?"

"About 6 o'clock…"

"Shit! That late?"

"Yeah… Anyway, wanna change your clothes and go to your house? I can walk you if you want, I think it is still dangerous you walk alone, after all you could pass out again…"

"I don't think it is necessary…"

"Please, let me walk you, I worry about you"

"…Ok…"

I said giving up. Wait, why he worries about me? We just met today!

"Great, I'll get change and will come back here to get you, ok?"

I nod. I changed. The nurse came in.

"Finally you are awake. Your parents have been warned about what happen, they are waiting you get in home"

"Right… Could you tell me how I got here?"

"It was the new boy. He carried you here, he got lost in the school because he didn't know where the infirmary was, he have to ask help from Mr. Delmas and you scared me when he got here with you unconscious in his arms. He was so sweet. He didn't get out of your side all the time!"

The nurse said in a happy way. So, he really stayed with me, more than 3 hours! He didn't went to the bathroom or drink water, or did anything better than watch me, for over 3 hours at least?! Why?!

He surely had anything better to do! Why he did this?! Why he was so… so sweet, kind, nice and…

**Stop that, Yumi! It is his trick! He is wining your heart slowly, just like William did! He will betray you like or even worst than William did! You can't let he do this! You know each other less than a day, think about that! Less than 24 hours!**

That boring voice inside me remembers me this again. That voice inside my mind shows up since I promised I would never fall in love again, and it is starting to get on my nerves!

Because I know this voice was right, and I hate being wrong!

"Hey, can we go, now?"

"Yes, we can…"

I said a bit coldly. I have to be like this; after all, I promised my self that I wasn't going to fall in love again! And I don't want to break it!

"Something happen?"

He said putting a hand on my shoulder, I got his hand out of me.

"No"

I said, cold as ice. He grabs my bag that was on a chair.

"Then, let's go"

The walk to my house was silence. He didn't open his mouth and I had sealed my lips. The silence was killing me, slowly and painfully. I hate stay in a place too silence or too loudly. But I just couldn't talk, I knew that his voice was going to argue again with me, and it always win…

Suddenly I started to fell dizzy again, almost like when I passed out, but not too worst, I think it is because I'm not running anymore. But I needed to sit. I began to hold my self in the gates of the houses, using it to help me to walk, slowing my foot steps, and finally reaching a bench where I could sit.

Ulrich noticed that, and sat by my side.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, just a bit dizzy and tired…"

"Here… Odd gave me this when I was going back to the infirmary" He said, giving me a chocolate bar "It isn't much, but it will make you feel better…"

"Thanks…" I said getting the bar and opening it "Want a peace?"

"No, I'm not hungry and you need it more than me…"

"Hey, I know that you got lost, trying to reach the infirmary… Sorry, if I had showed you the school, like you asked you wouldn't get lost caring me… Maybe, I could show you tomorrow, after the school? The school grounds are really big…"

I didn't like him. It was something called guilty! He smiled happy

"Yes, please!"

I couldn't help but smile back. What he has in his smile that always made me smile too? It was like a spell or something like that! Why he mess with me that way? I never felt it before, even when I was with William! He made me feel good and complete when he is around and I can't stay mad at him for more than just minutes! How could he do this?!

**See! He is doing it with you! You can't let he do this!**

Once again, _the_ voice was speaking. I looked away and Ulrich noticed

"Something is wrong, Yumi?"

"N-no…"

"In this case, let's go"

He said, grabbing my hand and pushing me away from the seat. I have already finished the bar and throw the package in the trash.

I smiled with the fact of being hand in hand with him. I rested my head in his shoulder. I was happy to be by his side like that!

"Are you all right? Want me to carry you?"

He asked when I touched my head in his shoulders

"No…"

"If you say so… but if you want, I can carry you, ok?"

"No, I'm just fine here"

And it was actually true. I really was fine there like I never felt before. And this time, that awful voice didn't bugs me! I was slowly wining! I knew that, somehow…

* * *

**Please People, R&R!!!**

**The reviews gives me motivation to continue faster!**

* * *

**Now, I'll reply the reviews:**

**Amaherst: **_So, you are stubborn? Me too... And you really collapsed doing something like Yumi? I can't believe it Oh, and about the fluff, don't worry, it just started..._

**melcho: **_Of course he would save her... I love YxU... Hehehehehe_

**Jesus-Freak-For-Ever: **_I know the grammar was not that good... And I'm sorry for that, but I'm getting better_

**LabyrinthDweller: **_Thanks for the tip. I thought that it was posible to put enter like that, and I just couldn't when the same person was about to say something more... I'll try to correct it next time. Thanks_

**LoUqUiNhA: **_Brigada pela review, miga! Te devo uma (mas eu jah paguei... podemos fazer essa troca de reviews mais vezes, neh?)_

**Andressa: **_Dessa! Brigada plea review, você não sabe o quanto me fez feliz Em breve realizarei o meu sonho!!! E brigada por dizer q a minha fic tah boa isso me da ainda mais motivação para continuar!_


	5. Sweet Tuesday

_**Chapter four  
**__**Sweet Tuesday**_

Today is Tuesday and the last bell had already rang. Wait, now I have to show Ulrich the school, and next, I have extra physics class with him at the library. Shit! I hate physics!

I was putting all the stuff that was on the table in my bag, when I saw Ulrich in front of me, waiting I get ready.

"So, can we go?"

"Yeah, I'm ready" I said "Come on!"

I grabbed his hand and lead him outside the class room. Soon, we were walking in the campus. At that time, I didn't realize we were walking hand in hand, but when I did, I quickly left his. After I showed him all the school, we entered in the library.

"Well and here is the library! Weird, it is so empty…"

"We are in the second day of the school year, nobody goes study at the library…"

He was right, the only two students I knew would be studying, and before the school even start, were Jeremie and Aelita, but they usually study in their rooms…

"You right and I don't want to be the only student, studying here and I don't want to bother you, so I'm going…"

I said walking towards the exit, but he stopped me, saying

"The choice is all yours, it will just get more and more difficult…"

It made me think. He was right and I knew it… I made a 180 degrees turn and set at a table, saying

"Ok, let's finish it…"

He smiled with triumph, sitting next me, got his physics book, open in a page of the chapter one and said

"So, let's get it started…"

Hours Later

"The answer of the exercise 6 is letter b?"

I asked him, without sure. He looked at my notebook. Oh My God! He was just so cute and handsome correcting my exercise, paying attention in each thing I have written down on the pages. He really was handsome…

"Yeah, you right, congratulations"

"Thanks!"

I said smiling. He smiled too, a beautiful smile…

**Yumi, how many times I have to remember you that…**

_Shut up, weird voice! I'm tired of hearing you! Leave me alone!_

I yelled in my mind, the voice stopped. Alleluia! But I knew it will come back sooner or later… I looked at the time in my cell phone, it was 6:47. I spend almost 2 hours trying to understand just 6 exercises of physics and we just had a day of it! I really such at it!

"Thanks for everything, Ulrich, but I have to go before gets later!"

"Ok, see you tomorrow!"

"See ya!"

I said grabbing my stuffs and running to the exit. But in a corner I run into someone, letting my bag and a book that was in my hand fall on the ground.

"Sorry, Yumi"

The person said. I didn't see who was. I grab the back the book and the bag, saying

"No, it was my fault…" finally I saw who the guy I had run into was "…William…"

"No, it was my fault… Sorry…"

He said in the sexy way he used to talk with me. He putted a hand in the wall behind me, forcing me to put my back against the cold concrete. He started to stroke my hair with his free hand. I gulped and started to stutter

"W-what do you t-think y-you d-doing?!"

I tried to ask, failing miserably. William just grinned and started to lower, like he used to do when he kissed me.

Before he even touches my lips, I already started to feel the sweet sensation of his mouth on my owns, our toughs meeting, giving me pleasure…

But it never came. William stepped back when heard footsteps coming fast. He walked away saying "Bye", but not looking back. Why he did _that_? And why I liked it? And most of all, why I didn't pull him away? I mean, he betrayed me!

"Yumi! …Oh, there you are… I thought you were far away, now… Anyway, you forgot your cell…"

"Thanks… I had run into someone…"

"Oh… Did you hurt yourself?"

He said looking worried, and it made me feel happy

"No, I'm fine, thanks for worry" I said kissing his cheek "Bye!"

I yelled for he hears, because now I was far away. I heard a small "Bye", coming from him. I looked back in the corner of my eyes, he was smiling in a stupid and happily way, with a hand on the cheek that I have kissed…

But why I did that? Was it an impulse? I don't like him _that_ way, he is _just_ a friend! And now he must think I _like_ him! …God! What I have done?!

I asked myself all these questions when I was walking back home. I really don't know why I ask myself, questions I don't have the answers… but what do I do? I just can't help it…

Many Hours Later

Now, I had already took a shower and changed for my pajamas. I was laid down on my bed, my stomach under me. When I finished my homework, I tried to do more exercises of physics. I don't like it, but I have to…

I manage to do some, but got stuck on number 9. Hey, I got faster! I still wasn't fast, but at least I'm not too slow…

I looked at my cell phone. I was thinking in call Ulrich and ask for help, after all, he gave me his number in case I needed to talk with him, and I really do need. But I don't want to bother him in the middle of the night…

Without I notice, my hands grabbed the phone, and like in an impulse, I dealeted Ulrich's number, and just notice what I have done, when I heard his voice, coming out of the phone…

In desperate, I hung out in his face. _What the hell I have done?!_ I yelled in my mind and I almost jumped off the bed in surprise when my cell phone rang. I saw in the screen that it was him… I was afraid to answer, but I pressed the green button, anyway…

"H-hello?"

I stuttered, my voice was failing

"Hi. May I know why you hung out on my face without a word, and, why did you called me in the middle of the night?!"

He said sounding a little angry. If I were he, I think I'd be a little angry too...

"Well… I was trying to do some exercises, but I got stuck on number 9, and… and…"

I tried to say, but I couldn't get more words get out of my mouth, I was too nervous and regretting this call…

"Ok, I understand" he said, almost happy to talk with me, but trying to hide the happiness. I smiled at it "What you didn't understand?"

"I tried to do it some times, but I'm not sure of the answer, I tried 3 times and I found, none of the answers, letter a, and finally, letter c, so…"

"Hum… The answer is letter d…"

He said, trying to not disappoint me, it worked, just a little…

"But how?"

"I think that you forgot to…"

And so he helped me. After that, we talked like nonstop. We just hung out when my dad started to yell at me from the other side of the door of my room, telling me to go sleep…

But it was nice and I really enjoyed that…

* * *

**Thank you all for reviewing it and helping me wint my little errors... But I'm getting better, Right? At least a little?**

**Well, I hope you all liked it**

**Please Review, people, you don't imagine how it make me happy just pressing a button and typing some words**

* * *

**Review Reply:**

**Lyoko Lover: **_Thank you very much for the review, and don't worry about the plot, it is difficult but it will take longer for Yumi realize she loves him, after all, it wouldn't be fun, right?_

**melcho:** _I already fell in love with Ulrich, and he is not Yumi's, he is mine... hehehehe, just kidding... Yumi is a lucky girl, isn't she?_

**wiltedflowersxx:** _OMG! I really wrote peace... Sorry for that... Please, continue to poit out my mistakes, I have to get better..._

**Amaherst: **_Thanks for the tip, I'll try to remember it... And thank you for follow the story since the beggining, you make me very happy  
__PS: I got the idea of her faiting after I felt dizzy in my fencing class, when I forgot to eat... Hehehehhe, what a coinsidence, isn't it?_

**LabyrinthDweller:** -_Also sweatdrop- ...Well, it is something near it... So, am I really improving? Thanks and thanks for follow it  
since the beggining, it makes me happy  
Well, you said that I could ask away, right? So, it is correct to say_ _"walking in the campus", or "walking at the campus" ? Ireally  
don't know..._


	6. Restless Wednesday

_**Chapter Five  
**__**A Restless Wednesday**_

I woke up just a little late, it was difficult to get out of my bed… I was walking towards the school, when I saw William. Hands in his jeans' pockets, walking. He saw me.

"Hey, Yumi, good morning!"

"H-hi…"

I said not believing he was talking to me, he didn't speak with me since he betrayed me. Well, except, yesterday…

He started to make a conversation with me, while we were walking towards the school, together… I was happy to stay with him, always did. Ok, I was mad at him for what he did to me a year ago, but I just was feeling, happiness… I think that I still love him…

Something weird was, I had the feeling of someone watching us when we entered in the school gates, but I didn't saw anyone staring at us…

Getting into the class, just Ulrich was there, everybody was outside, chatting. I could see that Ulrich was upset, but I couldn't tell what was bugging him. Whatever it was, happened today, because he was happy last night… his sadness affected me in a weird way, making me feel sad too, but also, angry, I wanted to spank who did it to him!

"What's up, Ulrich?"

I asked. He notice my presence there just now

"…Nothing…"

He looked away when I a proximate him. He was in his chair, I kneeled down on the floor, next him.

"Please, Ulrich, tell me what bugs you…"

I pleaded. He didn't move. I decided to sat in the table in his front, trying to get his attention, he just was looking away. I rested my hands in each cheek, forcing him to look at me.

He widened in surprise when I did that, and gulped. Our eyes made contact for some seconds, and then I said

"Tell me Ulrich…"

He still was too surprised to react, I insisted

"…Please…"

Now, I noticed something, we were very close from each other, just millimeters. I could fell his breath against my face, I could almost feel his lips touching mine. Almost.

His lips begun to move, but before he could say anything, the bell rang, initiating the class, I had to go to my sit

I saw that, after this, he seemed a bit happier, he smiled, after all… I tried to insist more times, but he didn't tell me, so I gave up, he wasn't sad, and it was all that maters…

At lunch time, Aelita told me something.

"Hey, Yumi! Did you know that William and Sissi broke up just this morning!"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

I think it explain, a little why Sissi gave me some death glares all day. But…why? Why he did that? And why Sissi was mad at _me_? It had something with me?

**Hours Later  
****Martial Arts Class**

I've done martial arts since 5th grade, and I was always good at it. I used to do it with some people, but they had to change school or already had graduated… today I'll meet the 2 new students. It will be just we 3 now…

I made my way to the gym, where we'll have the class. I had already changed clothes for ones more appropriated to do exercises. I didn't go to martial arts on Monday, because I passed out after I tried to run…

"I'm here!"

"Hi, Yumi!" William said.

"Hi, what are you doing here?"

"The same as you, martial arts class"

"I didn't know you started it"

"I started it on Monday, but you didn't come…"

"Yeah, I passed out… But who is the other new student?"

"He didn't come too"

"It is a he?"

"Yeah, Jim told me it is a guy, but I don't know who is…"

"Oh…"

"Ok, let's start the class!" Jim told us

"I'm here!"

A voice came from the door. I turned around and saw Ulrich. I smiled at him, and he smiled back, but when he saw William, they changed death glares. I raised an eyebrow.

"Stern! Why you weren't on Monday and why are you late?!" Jim yelled in his exaggerating way

"I was busy…"

"At least you are here… Now, give me 20 flexions, just because you are late!"

"Ok…"

He said lying down to start to do what Jim told him to do.

"Dunbar, Ishiama show me what you know! Well I already know what Miss Ishiama can do, so, take it easy… Start!"

We started. I made some moves, trying to get him with my legs, but he manages to stop me. He was better than I thought, and stronger, 'cause he was able to throw me against the floor, getting on top of me, trapping me under him. (A/N: almost like sometimes when Ulrich and Yumi trained)

I stared at his beautiful eyes, blue as sapphire, hypnotizing me… I couldn't look away… I liked to stare at his eyes, but something in our position bothered me, I didn't like having him on top of me, it seemed that, there, he could do anything with me. Anything…

"Very good, Dunbar, you are better than I thought…"

Jim said, I looked at Ulrich, he was the same or even sadder than in the morning, it made me feel bad, again…

"Dunbar, Stern, your turn!"

Ulrich stood up, not even looking at me, it made me sadder than I already was. I could felt my eyes wet, but I didn't cry.

They stared, I could see that Ulrich was with rage, angst and sadness, he really wanted to hit William, hard. And I could see that William wanted to beat him. It was like they were challenging each other, just like Sissi and me, the difference was, they never changed a word before… Why they were doing it, after all?... Wait… they are not doing martial arts anymore, they were spanking each other!

"Stop you 2! Jim shouted, but they didn't hear "I said s_top_!" He shouted again, separating Ulrich and William "It is a martial arts class, not boxing!"

Ulrich and William changed death glares and walked to the other side of the gym, but Jim told them to stay together, all 3, this way, Ulrich sat on the floor, on my left side and William on my right.

"I'll not accept this anymore! Stern and Dunbar, you 2 will get detention if you do it again, understood?!"

"Yes, Sir…"

They replied

"Great!"

I looked at Ulrich, and again, he was in his sad way, not staring at anyone… I didn't like when he does that, it made me feel the same way… I never felt something like this with someone before, I never felt the _same_ way someone felt or, in the case, worst. Never, in my entire life, someone mixed up with me like he does…

"I don't know what you have against each other, but here, is better you forget this, and act like normal people!" Jim said "Now, we'll do an exercise of trust. You'll let yourself fall into the others arms. Dunbar, Stern…"

He said looking at Ulrich and William, Jim just wanted to see if they could disobey him, with a simple exercise. They went, and just did it right because was obvious that they don't want to get into trouble. Later, was my turn, with William first. I got him, normally, I wasn't weak.

Then, was the time for William catches me, he did… but I had the impression that he took this moment to put his hands on my brats…

And when I got away from William, I saw in Ulrich's eyes completely rage, and he was looking directly at William

William changed place with Ulrich, now was Ulrich's turn to get me I don't why, but I was a bit hesitant, till I hear him speaking, softly, in my ears

"Don't worry… Trust me…"

Something inside my mind replied

_I do trust…_

Then I felt my self falling into his strong arms, and unlike William, he was holding me in the kind way a gentleman should holds a lady. I was feeling so happy there, so complete… it was just perfect stay in his arms…

Soon, it was my turn to get him, and I did it in the best way I could do. Not knowing if I did it just because he did it in the best way ever!

Later, Ulrich and I stayed for some more time, because we weren't present on Monday. Finishing it, I had to go home, I was walking through the gates of the school, it was too dark, and Jim holds us much longer, just to replace the other class that we missed

It was about 7:30 or 8:00. I'm glad that I warned my parents that I would be late, otherwise, the police would be looking for me…

I started to walk, feeling like someone was staring at me. I gulped. Looking everywhere, just to find nothing. I was really starting to get worry

I was looking back, but suddenly, I bumped into something, or better, someone. Slowly I turned to see who it was, and who I saw surprised me, very much…

* * *

**Please R&R! I love to read your reviews! It makes me happy!**

**Thanks for all you that is reading and reviewing it!**

* * *

**Reply Reviews:**

**LabyrinthDweller : **_Thanks for the review and thanks for the tip! You right, I use lot of "hot" and "cute", I should stop it... Next time I'll use some of your examples, if you don't mind me copying it, what I think you don't really mind, since you gave it to me... right?_

_And thanks for being with me to the end my (also) friend!_

**Amaherst: **_I'll improve! Well, at least I'm trying..._

**melcho:** _I'll just say that she doesn't ecxately like William... If I say anything else I'll give the story away..._

**bRoK3n h3aRt: **_UxY for ever!!! Thanks for reviewing!!!_

**Jesus-Freak-For-Ever: **_Her friends were there at first, but they got out to leave them alone, if you know what I mean... But how it is all in Yumi's POV I couldn't tell it, and I don't reaaly like to change POVs... But I should have done it in the end of the episode, but I kinda forgot, sorry..._

_I don't like William too, Ulrich's is much better!_


	7. Dinner Above the Stars

_**Chapter Six  
**__**Dinner Above The Stars**_

I turned around just to see I have bumped into…

"…Ulrich…"

"You know, you shouldn't look just behind you"

"Y-you was staring at me, all the time?"

"Yes. Why? You saw me?"

"No, I just felt being stared…"

I spoke, was almost crying of happiness, I was happy that was _him_, and anyone else…

"Are you crying?" He asked me when saw my wet eyes. I hit him on the arm. "Ouch! Why did you do this?!"

He asked rubbing the place I have hit him

"You fool! You scared me!"

"S-sorry…"

He apologized guilty. I continue to walk towards my home, ignoring him, he followed me, trying to talk with me

"Yumi, sorry… please… do you forgive me? I didn't mean to scary you…"

"Then, why did you do that?" I asked, coldly.

"I just wanted to have sure you would be all right because I was worried you walking alone in the night, but I didn't have courage to ask you to take you home…"

I suddenly stopped. He was worried about me?!

"Is it serious?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah…"

I looked into his eyes, and somehow, I could tell that he was telling me the truth, something in his emerald green eyes was showing me that it was really true…

"Ok…"

"Really? And you forgive me?"

"Yeah… This time…"

"Thanks!"

We started to walk together, but then, I began to shiver. I was cold and I stupidly forgot my coat in my house… how could I been so stupid? I knew a cold front was coming and I forget a coat! I'm an idiot! And what is worst thing was, my shirt was a non sleeved one…

I embraced my self, trying to avoid the cold, failing miserable. I was shivered, till I felt something falling on my back and up on my shoulders. I widened in surprise. I saw what was the thing that had fell on me, and I saw a coat, a green coat. I looked at Ulrich, knowing he was the owner of it. He could tell by my look that I was asking what this means

"You're shivering" Was his answer

"But I can't accept it…"

"Of course you can, you are cold"

"And you?"

"I'll be fine if you are… And I'm not with a non sleeved shirt"

"Great thing. You are with a half sleeved shirt! It will work a lot!"

"Like I said, I'll be fine, if you are…"

I really didn't know why he was saying it that way, like he wouldn't let anything happen to me… I blushed and looked away, my heart was beating faster. I was feeling safe with him, and happy… I smiled, just stay with him made me smile…

I hugged his arm, next me. Letting my head fall in his shoulder. I could see that he was surprised, but liking it as much as me. Staying this way made me feel just so right…

But he got his arm away from me, I didn't understand… till I felt the same arm around my waist, he was pushing me in his direction, hugging me softly and protective. I hugged his body next mine, now resting my head on his chest.

And his chest was developed, just to say the least. He was strong, just in the right way. I mean, he was gorgeous! Did I say gorgeous? Oh my god, what am I saying?! He can't know I thought _this_!

But he is…

I wonder how much time he spends threshing his body to end in this perfection of the nature as I could felt under his shirt… Stop this Yumi! Soon you'll be saying it out loud! You can't let him know that you are thinking what has under his shirt!

Gladly, we were finally in font of my house, before I start to think how his muscles under his shirt were…

I'm doing it again…

I really have to stop that…

Suddenly, I heard his stomach asking for food. He blushed with embarrassment. He was so adorable blushing, and I tried to not laugh, after all, it was my fault, isn't it?

"If you want, you can have dinner in my house…"

"I don't want to bother you and your parents…"

"You won't"

"T-then, I think I could…"

I smiled, making him smile too. As soon as we entered home, I felt something weird… it was all dark and silent. Was everyone sleeping?

I walked around, turning back on some lights to see something. Suddenly, Ulrich called my name. I went back to the front door, where he still was.

"What?"

"This note…"

I looked at the door, and saw the note

"What it says?"

He asked, the note was in Japanese, my mom wrote it for me, I could tell by her perfect calligraphy.

The note said:

_Yumi, _

_We went out to commemorate Hiroki's win at the championship_

_Mom and Dad._

_PS: I made something for you eat. Look at the kitchen_

"They went out…"

I made my way to the kitchen, and saw into a pan what she had made for me. Yakissoba, my favorite! Yay! And luckily, it was enough for me and Ulrich…

I made my and his plate with food. Then, leading him outside

"Why are we eating here?"

"Because it's better!" I said sitting on the stair in front of my house "When I can, I always eat here"

"Why?" He asked sitting next me

"Look there!"

I said pointing up to the sky, he looked up too. We were above of a sea of stars, with a silver full moon

"Wow!" He said

"It is so beautiful, isn't?"

"Yeah…"

"But with all these lights from the streets, it is getting more difficult to see the stars…"

"It's true…" I heard his voice "You know, I don't remember the last time I saw them…" he confessed. Minutes later he asked me "Yumi, how I eat with this?"

"It is an ohashi, you eat like that" I said showing him the correct way to use it with mine

"And you don't have a fork or something like that?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"I come from a very traditional Japanese family…"

"Oh…"

He looked at the hashi, trying to know how he would eat with it

"No, try this way" I said showing him the way I was holding mine. He tried "No, this finger is here and these, here"

I putted my plate by my side to get free hands to help him. I also helped him to take the food to his mouth sometimes. When he finally was able to eat alone, I got mine plate again and eat

"It is different to eat with it…"

"I'm used to it"

"So, you are Japanese?"

"Yeah"

"That explains why your name sounds Japanese…"

"It means dream" I said "Where are you come from?"

"Germany"

"So you are German…"

"Yep"

He said, and we talked for what seemed to be hours, it wasn't that much, but we enjoyed really much the time we were together, what was actually almost an hour…

Was so nice stay above the stars, talking with him and having his company. But he had to go… I stayed at the gates of my house, seeing him walking away. I felt sadness entering into my body, as he took more steps away from me, it was like I didn't want him away…

**Yumi, don't do it to yourself! You'll end with your heart broken, again!**

The voice said remembering me. My eyes got wet again, I quickly entered in my house, like I wanted to hide the tears that were coming…

* * *

**Hey, people! I hope you all liked this chap! Please leave what you think!**

**And I want to say sorry about the delay, I was a little busy and all... And the next one will just come out after the day 25, because I'll be travealing...**

* * *

**Replay Reviews:**

**LabyrinthDweller:**_ Thanks for the tip, I hope it is not too repetitive now... And really thanks for helping me with this tips, I really apreciete it!_

_Wait to see the final of it, I'm playning something bad for William... (hauhauhauahuahau - evil laught)_

**Amaherst: **_Am I really improving? OMG! I'm soooooooo happy!!! _

_And sorry for the cliffhangers, but I couldn't control myself... And don't worry, I not usually leave in cliffhangers..._

**Ryoma-sama: **_Thanks! And I see you seems to not like William either, isn't it?_

**melcho:** _I agree, William is a perv! He is a jerk!_

**kalmasterz:** _Thanks for leaving review! You don't know how it makes me happy!_

**JeremyxAelita Addict:** _Sorry, it wasn't Sissi... But thanks alot for the review!!!_

**DemonicAngel96:** _It is here the continuetion! I'm really pleased for your review!!!_

**Jesus-Freak-For-Ever:** _I should really find another word to 'sad', but I wanted to show that she wasa confused, you know? Not thinking straight... But I should have found a better word, sorry... I hope it wan't too boring... And I hope this chap wan't boring too, when they were walking together and her 'mental conflict' about what has under his shirt..._

_Anyway, thanks a lot for the review, I'm really pleased! Hope you liked!_


	8. William

_**Chapter **__**Seven  
**__**William**_

I was peacefully sleeping, dreaming about Ulri… forget it… the point is, I hate wake up with this awful noise. I quickly tried to find the alarm clock on the table next my bed, trying to shut this thing down. As soon as I shut the alarm down, got out of my soft bed, took a quick shower and got ready for school. I went down the stairs, just to find that my mom didn't finished the breakfast, so I decided to eat in the school.

Getting there, I saw William walking towards the cafeteria. He were _really_ handsome, ok, he already was, but now, his hair is a bit wet, surely he washed it this morning, he was kind of sexy this way… He saw me and smiled saying

"Hey, Yumi, good morning!"

"Good morning, William!"

I said to him. Ok, I know he betrayed me and everything, but I really loved him and I think that, maybe, something of this love had remained inside me, and after all, it's been a year, he might have changed, isn't it?

Plus, he is _very handsome_…

"Did you already eat your breakfast?"

"No…"

"Wanna eat with me?"

"Sure!"

We walked towards one of the doors of the cafeteria. I was ready to open the door, but William grabbed the knob of the door first, opening and saying "Ladies first", gesturing for me enter. I smiled to him and he smiled back

As I said, he surely had changed, a year ago he would never do it, even if I asked!

I entered and he followed me, we got our breakfast and went to an empty table, just William and I, almost like the good old times… we talked and he made me laugh, he was kind and gentle, just like I always wanted…

But the bell rang, showing that our time together has ended. He went to his class, and I went for mine. In the way, I saw Ulrich, sadder than ever before, looking down and walking slowly. He looked like someone who have recently lost something very important or something like that…

"Hey, Ulrich, what's the matter? What happened?"

I said touching his shoulder, he said mumbling, don't even looking at me, just down.

"…Nothing…"

"How could it be nothing? You are always smiling, but now you are sad, maybe almost crying! Something happened and you don't want to tell me!"

The corridor was empty, everyone was in class. Except us, of course… I was looking at him, trying to know what was bugging him, and finally, he looked at me, and suddenly, he embraced me in a hug, I could felt him stroking my hair and smelling it too. He whispered in my ear that was closer to him in this hug

"Nothing, ok?"

"…Ok…"

Unconsciously, I embraced him too, and I just notice that we were there, hugging each other, when a teacher called our attention, telling us to enter in the class.

Will I ever know what bugs Ulrich making he feels that sad?

**Lunch Break**

In the lunch break, Aelita grabbed my hand and run with me to the ladies room. She looked around, and when she saw that me were all alone there, she said

"I saw you! We saw you in the breakfast _with William_! How could you?! After all he did to you! This jerk broke you heart with that little bitch!

"Calm down 'Lita! He is not that bad, and it's been a year, he has changed…"

"What happened with the 'I don't wanna date' and 'I'm fine on my one' thing?!"

"Aelita… I have to tell you something… I loved him, very much, and I thing that I am still feeling attracted for him…"

"Don't you dare say it again! Yumi, he _is_ a _jerk_!

"I know, I know, but I can't control my heart!" She sighed, giving up.

"I really wanted that you could just opened you eyes and looke around, there is a much better option, right in front of your eyes, and you just can't see him, because you are too blind with William! Forget it… just don't say I didn't warn you…"

She walked out of the bathroom, leaving me alone there. Who was this guy she was talking about? I was so confused… Aelita really knows how to confuse me… So, I went out of the bathroom, just to find…

"William"

"Hey, Yumi, I wanted to ask you something…"

"Say it" I said smiling, he grabbed one of my hands and said

"Wanna go out with me? Friday night?"

"Yes"

**Friday Night**

OMG! I'm going in a date with William!

We were going to see a film, and he paid the tickets, while I paid the pop corn. The night was a little cold, I was wearing a shirt under a sweater, and a jeans skirt, but I wasn't very cold. He was with jeans a blue shirt, that matchs perfectly his Sapphire blue eyes, and a black jacket.

We saw a comedy, I love comedies and so does he. The movie was good and we laughed very much. But later, he took me to a restaurant that looked like a bit expensive and he really insisted to pay the bill. Like an official date, if you know what I mean…

When we went out of the restaurant, he grabed my hand and we walked, hand in hand.

"Hey, it still is about 9 o'clock, we have time, what do you want to do?"

He was right, my curfew is 10, and we still have an hour…

"I don't know, you chose…"

He thought for a moment, then said

"Why don't we walk around the park? Don't have much light from the streets, that way we could see the stars better… and the park in next your house… And after all, you love see them…"

"You remember this?"

"How could I forget?" He said smiling to me. "So…"

"Yeah, let's go! I loved you idea!"

Getting into the park, we sat on a bench, watching the stars shine and enjoying each other company… But then, it was almost 10, and I had to go home otherwise my parents would kill me… Time surely passes fast…

We walked slowly towards my house, like we didn't want to get there, but like we wanted to stay with each other…

As soon as we got in front of my house gate, we were saying our good byes, but then, he kind on trapped me against the wall, kissing me, I corresponded to it, putting my arms around his neck, making it _deeper_. We stayed that way for some minutes, but when we stopped it, we stared at each other for some seconds, till I hear his soft voice, saying

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

But he didn't even gave me time to say yes or no, he touched his lips on mine, kissing me again. Something inside me wanted it, I mean _really_ wanted it. But a part of me wasn't ready for this… And with that, I got strength enough to push him away.

"William, I would love to, but I'm not completely ready for this, yet…"

I made sure to put the _yet_ in the end of the phrase, like it could give him some hope. And it did.

"Yet? This means that I still have hope?" I nod. He smiled and said "So I'll be waiting for you…"

He said in a sexy way, walking away. I entered in my house, smiling, I was so happy!

But yet... I felt kinda gilty and wrong in a weird somehow... Why I felt it?

* * *

**Hey guys, I know must of you didn't like very much this ep, but don't worry, it is not a WxY fic, if you have any doubts… **

**Sorry for the delay, but I was traveling...**

**And I have something to say, my friend gave me this idea of build a community in orkut, about Ulrich in this story, and I  
did it, so, if someonde wants to visit it, go in my profile and see!!! Please participate!!!**

* * *

**Now, with the reviews:**

**melcho:** _thanks for your review, I'm glad you liked it! I love when they are romantic too!!!_

**Ryoma-sama:** _I'm glad you liked it, and I love her mood swigs too!!! hehehehehe_

**Amaherst:** _OMG! You really think last chap was the best? Thanks! And I'm starting to think I'm getting better! Thank you so much for reviewing!!!_

**lA URUgUAyiitA:** _Glad you liked my story! Thanks for leaving review!_

**LabyrinthDweller:** _Sorry, didn't know that has difference between Yumi and Yume... _


	9. Surprise Test

**Just so you to know, this chapther is after the weekend!**

_**Chapter E**__**ight  
**__**Surprise T**__**est**_

I woke up extremely early, I was too sad to stay sleeping, after what happened Saturday… so I went to school early, getting only a slice of bread and so I walked towards the school.

When I got there, everyone was in the cafeteria. Normally, if I get here early, I'd go see my friends, but how I want to stay alone for awhile, I went directly to my classroom. I rested my stuff on a table and made my way to the window, just to look out there, I don't know why, but I feel calmer looking outside…

Suddenly, I heard the door opening and I heard someone stepping inside the room. I didn't turn around to see who was entering in the room, I looked through the reflect of the window. And I saw _him_…

"You are in the wrong class, _Gauthier Theo_"

I sad with a cold voice, cold as ice.

"Please, don't call me by my last name…"

He said was getting closer

"Shut up! How could you? We were partners!"

"I know, but Emily asked me first…"

He said, touching my shoulder

"Don't you dare touch me!"

I said getting his hands off of me, but in the process, turning around, facing him and his chocolate brown eyes.

"Don't be like that…"

He said putting a fuse of my hair behind an ear, like he was trying to seduce me or something like that. But it would never work!

"Get off of me!"

I said pushing him away from me

"Hey, how you dare push me! You… you…"

"You what? You freaking little fag!"

He got even angrier than when I have pushed him, I thing I would be angry too… Suddenly, he raised his hand, ready to slap my face. I just had time to close my eyes, preparing for the impact…

But it never came. I slowly opened my eyes and widened in surprise with what I saw. Ulrich was there, holding Theo's wrist that was raised and ready to slap my face, he was holding it tight to have sure he wouldn't slap me.

"Don't you dare touch her, ever again!"

"S-she called me…"

"I don't care what she called you, while I'm here you will _not_ touch a finger on her, understood?"

Theo didn't answer, just push his hand back, with some difficultly, then he glared at us and walked away. Ulrich glared back till he gets off the class, then, looked at me a bit worried.

"Are you all right? Did he hurt you?"

"N-no… I'm all right…"

"No, you are not, you _are_ sad, I can see it!"

"No, it is nothing…"

"He did something to you?" I nod, slowly…

"That jerk, I'll punch him!"

He said walking away, I grabbed his hand, I couldn't let he get into trouble in that fight. He stopped and turned to face me

"Don't do this… Please"

"Ok, so, tell me what happened… Please, Yumi, tell me… Maybe I can help"

"I don't think you can help, and even if you can, it is too much to ask…"

I was looking down, but then, he rested his hands under my chin, forcing me to look up at him, and then, he said

"Yumi, never, something will be too much to ask to make you smile…"

Two little things made me lost my words, my breath, and made me blush. His soft words and the fact that we were close, I mean, _very close_… when I regain control of my body, I decided to tell him what happened…

"Well, I do dance class, and Theo was my partner…"

"This jerk?"

"Yes, I didn't have choice… but now, he is with Emily and I don't have partner, so I'll have to quit, because there the class is in couples…"

"And where is it?"

"Is in… Hey, why are you asking, anyway?"

"I can be you partner, I can do this with you… If you want it, of course…"

"You would do this, for me?"

He blush a little and rub the back of the neck with embarrassment, I think, then said "Yeah, sure…" and mumbled something that was next to "…Everything for you…", but I don't have sure…

"You have something to do at Saturday afternoon?"

He thought for a moment

"No, I'm free…"

I smiled. Now I'll have a partner just 10000 times more handsome than Emily's partner! And I'm glad that I didn't say it out loud… I hugged him and saying softly

"Thank you!"

He embraced me back and said

"You welcome…"

We stayed like that for some minutes, till we hear Odd's voice in the room…

"Look at what we have here! How sweet, a new couple, hugging!"

We separated as fast as we could, turning red and saying at the same time

"We are not a couple!"

Then, Jeremie teased

"You mean _still not_, isn't it?"

We turned redder

"Look, they are red!"

Aelita said, making us get even redder, if it was actually possible…

"Stop that, 'Lita!"

I yelled to her, but before anyone could say anything more, the bell rang and seconds later, Mrs. Hertz entered in class, with a bad grin on her face, like she was planning something bad…

"Everyone, silence now, we'll have a surprise physics test!"

"_What the hell…?"_ was everyone thoughts, well, except the genius couple, Jeremie and Aelita, and of course, Ulrich, who was good at Physics…

But not me, my mind was racing. I tried to write my name, but my hand was trembling a little from the surprise I was _not_ ready for it…

I tried to read the 1st question, but I couldn't focus, my mind was on the grate I would get and what my parents would say with the zero…

Suddenly, I heard from behind me a voice, or better, Ulrich's voice, whispering softly in my ear

"First, calm down, we are training it and you are not bad, just relax and concentrate…"

With his words, I could incredibly and finally relax, and then, I was able to do the test. And I finished it just in time, because when I gave it to Mrs. Hertz the bell rang. I grab my stuff and step out of the class, and when I did that, I saw Ulrich, waiting next the door. When he saw me, he smiled and asked.

"So, how it was?"

"Horrible…"

"Really, that bad?"

He said turning sad, he didn't notice that it was just a joke…

"No. I got calmer when you spoke to me, thanks for it!"

We start to walk to out next class, which was on the 1st floor, and we were at the 2nd, so we were going to the stairs

"You welcome… You know, we were lucky, if Mrs. Hertz saw us that moment, she would thing it in the wrong way…"

"Yeah… But she usually does see when someone looks at the other test…"

"So, how do you think your grade was?"

"I'm not sure, maybe about 70 or 80..."

"That's good"

He told me, at that time, we were beginning to go down the stair

"You right, and you?"

"I think I got an A+…"

He said, looking away, like he didn't want to show his grades to anyone.

"Well, it is good to know it"

"Really? Why?"

"Because now I'm sure I have a good teacher"

"Just in physics…I suck in everything, except PE and physics…"

"You are not that bad…"

When we were almost in the end of the stair, I made a false step, falling. I closed my eyes, preparing for the collapse against the cold and hard ground…

* * *

**And so I end this chap here... I hope everyone is likinkg it till now! **

**Please review!**

* * *

**Replies:**

**melcho:** _I agree, William is a jerk, but if Yumi see so fast, wouldnt be fun... But Thanks for your review! I love reviews!_

**yumified:** _Thanks for the review, Im really glad you are liking it!!!_

**LabyrinthDweller:** _Reviews are never worthless, I love them! hauauahuahauhua! Anyway, be in a sugar high is good, sometimes, I like sugar things..._

**Ryoma-sama:** _Yay! Thats what I wanted to make! I'm getting better in it! Oh, and thanks for reviewing!!!!!!_

**Virtuosoviolinist: **_Here is the continuetion! Thanks for your review!!!!_

**Amaherst:** _Sorry for those little mistakes, type error... I'll pay more atention... Well, Thanks for the review! It always makes me happier!_


	10. At the Infirmary

_**Chapter**__** Nine  
**__**At**__** the **__**infirmary**_

I fell, but not exactly on the floor, I fell on Ulrich, that were about 2 or 3 steps below me, lasting just more 2 or 3 steps to end the stair. And I can't believe I fell on top of him… And the worst thing is that I fell on him _again_...

"S-sorry…" I said in a try to not stuttering, failing...

"What the hell was that? You tried to kill me or something like that?"

"No, of course not… I made a false step and fall, unfortunately falling on top of you… Sorry…"

"Ok, forget it… you lucky that I'm so soft, otherwise, you would hurt yourself badly…" He said in a joking tone

"Maybe but and you? Are you all right?"

"It's depends, are you?"

"I think so…"

"Then I'm fine… Hey, this is remembering me when we first saw each other, when you run into me, so fast that made me fall… It seems that you live falling on top of me…"

"Yeah… sorry…" I said a little embarrassed "Hey, isn't it better you go to the infirmary, just to know you are ok, you could have hurt you head in the fall…"

"Maybe I should… as soon as you let me…"

"I'm not impeding you…"

"No? And stay on top of me you should call it what?"

He asked me, I looked at us, and I forgot to get off of him… How embarrassing... Did I need to say that I blushed?

"Sorry, I forgot…"

I said getting off. He smiled while he set on the floor

"It's ok… It is always a pleasure have you on top of me" He said joking, making us laugh

He stands up, I tried to, but I couldn't, my ankle was hurting… Ulrich saw that I didn't stand up and kneeled next to me, asking

"Hey, are you all right?"

"It is nothing, I just think that I twisted my ankle…"

"And how this is nothing?"

"But it is nothing, I just need help to stand up-"

"Are you crazy that I'll let you walk with this twisted ankle?"

"Why not?"

"Just because you can get worst!"

"And how do you think I'll go to the next class?!"

"First, you will _not_ go to class, you'll go to the infirmary. Second, you suppose to go like that…"

He said lifting me carefully, to make sure I wouldn't get more hurt.

"But, Ulrich…"

"No buts"

"You are really stubborn, did you know that?"

"Yeah, I know…"

He said walking towards the infirmary

"Let me go, I can walk, I'm not completely hopeless…"

"No, Yumi"

"Why do you care so much about me, anyway?"

I asked, but he didn't answer, just smiled and blushed a little. I was a bit angry to not have an answer… Soon we got into the infirmary, he rested me on a bed there, and the nurse asked us

"What happened?"

"She twisted her ankle"

"How?"

"I fell in the stairs…" I said, not wanting to talk about my ridiculous fall…

"Ok, so, let's see…" Yolanda said touching my twisted ankle, now without my shoes "That hurt?" She asked

"No…"

"And this?" She asked moving my ankle

"No"

"And now?"

"Ouch! Yes, this hurt!"

"Humm… Well I have good and bad news…"

"Good first"

"It isn't broken"

"And the bad one?" Ulrich asked

"Yumi will not be able to walk, at least for today, and don't even think of run, walk will be enough. Ulrich, you did well, if she walked till here she would be worst"

He grinned with triumph, great, he was right, I was wrong…I looked away, a bit angry because I _hate_ be wrong.

"I'll call your parents, that way, they can come and get you. But first, I'll have to make a bandage on you…"

She said getting all the stuff she needed to, but Ulrich said

"Let me do this and you go call her parents…"

"Ok, ok"

She said getting off of the room. Ulrich was about to touch my ankle but I get it away

"Hey!"

"I don't want it! It is already hurting, and she hurt more touching it…"

"Yumi, come on, don't act like a 5 year old girl"

"No!"

He raised me an eyebrow, I crossed my arms and looked away. Suddenly, I felt his hands on my ankle. I forgot to get it away from him… How stupid am I? But his touch didn't hurt a bit, otherwise, it was comfortable, nice and soft. And it also made me smile…

"See, I'd never hurt you…" He said to me, and then mumbled something almost impossible to hear "...I would rather kill myself if I hurt you…" But I'm not sure if he said that…

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm doing a massage, to make it hurt less…"

"Thanks…"

He just smiled, did I say that I love his smile? It makes me feel warmer inside… Why? Well, don't ask me things I don't know…

But I know it is not love, because I just love his smile, that's all, I mean, he is hansdome, mainly with this smile, but it is the only thing I love on him... Well, he has a good body, sexy green eyes behind the fuse of his hair, his... Ok, I _need _to stop it...

Minutes later, he finished the bandage on my ankle. It wasn't hurting a little, his massage really worked! I felt I could already walk with it! Just then, the nurse Yolanda walked in

"Hey, Yumi, your parents are coming to get you. Ulrich, could you please stay here?"

"Yes, but why?"

"I'll need a strong boy to carry Miss Ishiyama to her car"

"Oh, Yeah, I can do it…"

"Great! I'll come back soon, could you 2 please take care of the infirmary?"

"Ok" We said in unison

She left the room, leaving us alone there

"Yumi, I'll go to the bathroom, you will be fine on your one?"

"Yeah"

"Ok, I'll come back in a minute"

He said walking away, leaving me there. I stood there, looking at the window, praying that the time would pass fast… I felt that when I'm alone, time past slower than a turtle, walking slowly… and it was almost killing me… finally the doorknob moved, making the door open. Finally someone! It must be Yolanda or Ulrich…

But it wasn't either of them, it was another guy…

* * *

**Hey guys! How is it going so far?! (lol) **

**I'm so sorry for the delay, but I'm having some problems with my parents, they want me to study more and blablabla... ****I'll try to updade A.S.A.P!**

**And please leave a review for me!!!**

* * *

**Reply:**

**Amaherst:** _Sorry, but I like cliffs, I want to know what people say when ends in a cliff... AAnd thanks for reviewing!!!_

**yumified:** _Of course, they have to end together! And we have to see them kissing!!!_

**ebony:** _Glad you liked it and leaved a review for me!!!_

**melcho: **_I agree with you, Ulrich is perfect!!! Thamks for your review!!!_

**Ryoma-sama:** _Sorry for the cliff... I'm evil too... (huauaahahuahuah - stupid evil laugh...)_

**JesusFreakForEver:** _Glad you liked! thanks for your review!!!_


	11. Rivalry

_**Chapter**__**Ten  
**__**Rivalry**_

I thought that was Yolanda or Ulrich, but was a guy with chocolate brown hair and the same color of eyes, so many compliments to describe Theo…

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

I said crossing my arms. Ok, I know we are in the infirmary, but he didn't seem sick, or hurt.

"I saw Ulrich carrying you here and they going out, but not you, so, I thought in came here and visit you…" He said stepping closer

"What?"

"You know, you have beautiful lips, I wonder how it taste…"

He said putting his hands under my chin, forcing me to look at him. he was too close, and it was bothering me… What he wanted? Some kinde of revenge for when I called him with bad names? How imature...

"Don't touch me!"

I yelled pushing his hands away from me and also pushing him. But Theo grabs my wrists, and just came closer

_No! No! No!No! Ulrich, help me!_

I shouted in my mind while he was getting so close that his lips were almost touching mine... Wait! Did I just shout in my mind Ulrich's name?!

Suddenly, Theo was pushed away, collapsing directly to the ground, and I saw _him_, my knight in shine armor, my savior, William. He went next me, asking if I was alright, I simply nod, saying

"Yeah, I'm fine now…"

"That's good"

At that time, Theo had already run away, despairing… William and I were alone in the infirmary, he came _very_ close to me, and then smiled. I smiled too. I could see that William looked back at the door for a second or 2, but turn back his eyes on me and suddenly ended the small space between us, kissing me passionately…

At the beginning, I was too surprise to react, but then, I enlaced my arms around his neck and corresponded the kiss… However something made me stop the kiss, I softly pushed him backwards.

"Sorry, I forgot…"

He said, but I didn't stop the kiss because I wasn't ready (A/N: Chap 7), but because of something else, I heard fast footsteps, not coming to the infirmary, but coming from the door. Somehow, I knew who was there, I knew who was at the door, seeing us and had run away, and I knew it was Ulrich… I really don't know how… Crap! I just knew it!

The nurse finally came back, she asked where Ulrich was and why William was here. I answered saying that they changed place because Ulrich needed to go somewhere. I'm not sure if she believed it or not, but I don't really care…

When my mom came, William carried me to my mother's car, he rested me on the sit and went away… While I was watching him walk away, waiting for my mom starts to drive, something bumped in my mind, the fact that, if it was Ulrich, he probably would insist to go with us, just to make sure I'd be alright… he is really very kind…

This day, I had to spend the rest of the day on bed… the next day, my dad drive me to school, so I got earlier than I usually do when I walk. I had to walk slowly, and it was really boring, but only this hurts, so I don't have much choice…

Then, I saw Ulrich. He was laid down on the floor, eyes closed, hands under his head, using the hands like a pillow. I was in my way to talk with him, but I heard William's voice behind me, calling my name. Before I turn around, I could see Ulrich opening an eye.

"Hey, Yumi, are you feeling better?"

"Yes, thanks…"

"Good! Hey, let's eat some breakfast!"

He said grabbing my wrist and starting to run to the cafeteria. The little problem was, I couldn't run…

"William, wait!"

I shouted, he suddenly stopped asking

"What?"

"I can't run…"

"Oh, yeah… Sorry, I forgot…" (A/N: What a jerk...)

"Anyway, I have to go to the class and I have already eaten at home, sorry… maybe next time…"

Well, it wasn't a complete lie, I really had eat at home, but I didn't need to go to class, I just wanted to stay quiet for awhile, I wasn't avoiding him, I just don't want everyone to worry about me

After he went away, I walked till the door of the building class of the school, I hold on a wall, next the entrance of the building, using the wall as a support to help me stand up. Suddenly, I felt a hand pushing my bag from my shoulder, and then I turned around to see Ulrich

"Wanna help?"

"N-no, I'm fine on my own…"

I think that he didn't believe me because he holds on my waist, pushing me to his side, making me use him as a support to help me walk, to hurt less… Getting in the class, I set on a chair, and then, Ulrich kneeled down on the floor, got my shoe of my damage ankle and start to massage it again. My mouth was wide open from surprise…

"William is such an idiot, how he dares hurt you more?"

"He is not an idiot, he just… forgot…"

"It is better he not do it to you again"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. It will get better…"

"It is not the problem; the problem is that he hurt you, more than you already are! And you deserves someone better than him!"

"Hey, what you two have against each other, after all?" He stopped and looked up at me

"You really don't know?"

"No…" He smiled and said

"Well, in this case, I'll just say that we have some… rivalry…"

"What kind of rivalry?"

"I can't tell you…"

He said facing his attention back at my ankle. We didn't say anything more and we just stayed that way, and for me, just enjoying his hands on me and his massage. I really wonder why when he touches me, why when I'm in his hands, I feel better, safe, happy and like my stomach has melted inside me…

"Oh, Yumi, already with your clothes off?! You two are fast!"

I heard Odd's voice coming from the door of the class, kidding and teasing us… I turn to face him, he was laughing at our red faces. And by the way, about the clothes off part, he means just my shoe off…

"N-no, I-I was just massaging her…" Ulrich stuttered

"A _massage_? What kind of massage?"

He said in a teasing voice. We turn redder… Gosh! Why Odd love to tease Ulrich and I?

* * *

**I hope you all liked it! And I hope you all know what kind of rivalry they have against each other!**

**But next chap may take awhile, sorry guys... u.u**

**And please Review!!!**

* * *

**Reply:**

**yumified:** _Sorry, it was not William, at first... But I hope you are liking it!Thanks for reviewing!_

**melcho: **_I hope they start to date too, I mean, in the TV, because i n my story, I know when they get together... huahuahuaha (stupid evil laugh...). The Yumi I created is too blind, she dind't realized how perfect Ulrich is, yet..._

**naruto'sramengirl:** _Thanks for living the review, I'm glad you liking it!_

**yumi2482:** _Confusing? What is confusing? Yumi's confusing between Ulrich and William? Don't worry, soon you will understand and I hope you like! _

**I LOVE JESUS 4EVER: **_Glad you liked and thanks for leaving the review!!!_

**Ryoma-sama: **_You almost got it right, after all, Ulrich really did got extremely jealous... Well, I hope you liked!_

**Nath:** _Que bom que vc gostou! Depois que vc falou comigo no intervalo eu fiquei TAO feliz!!! Brigada, brigada, brigada!!! Espero que tenha gostado da surpresa, como eu disse, muitos pensaram que seria o William, huahahauhauhaa (malefica risada tosca...)  
Ah, jah falei que sinto sua falta na esgrima? (lol)_


	12. Other Rivalry

_**Chapter **__**Eleven  
Other **__**Rivalry **_

I was walking towards the school, I would have Physics extra class today, but I forgot a library's book that I have to get back to the librarian today, so I came back home just to get the damn book, otherwise, I would have to pay for the extra day…

The clouds in the sky were dark, it surely would rain, soon… In the way, I was wondering what kind of rivalry Ulrich and William had… What could it be? I mean, they even talked to each other… maybe was like Sissi and I, you know, just not liking each other… Or something like that, I don't know…

But I would like to know… however Ulrich will never tell me

Why he doesn't wanna tell me? I mean it not related to me anyway… isn't it? Probably no, after all, they are just my friends, right?

Well, I have to admit that I may want William a bit more than just a friend, yow know, he is handsome, have beautiful Sapphire blue eyes and I think that I still love him… Don't ask me why… I mean, he really broke my heart, but that damn voice doesn't shows up when I'm with William, just with Ulrich. Maybe that is some kind of warning…

When I stepped on the school grounds, I saw on a bench, Sissi flirting, shamelessly, with Ulrich! My Ulrich! Um… well I wanted to say my _friend_ Ulrich… but anyway, I couldn't let him fall for her like that! She is mean and tricky, how many times she tried to ruin my life?!

Well thousands times for sure! And just to remember, she stole my boyfriend! Well… _ex_-boyfriend… I couldn't let Sissi get Ulrich that easily. Come on, she was almost on top of him just to try to show her chest with that pruning…

And I really have to admit that… rage and a bit part of jealous invaded my body when I saw them together in that bench… but doesn't make sense… you know, Ulrich is just my friend! Not my boyfriend! Why I felt jealous?!

…Why?...

I walked towards the bench. I would never let a friend fall for Sissi's dirty trick, whenever it was… when I got in front of them; I forced myself to make a fake smile, and asked Ulrich

"Hey, Ulrich, good morning… um… may I talk to you for a sec, please?"

I had to ignore Sissi's glares at me, I think she didn't like the fact I was getting her victim away from her, but I really didn't care… I really hate her…

"Ok, I think…" Then, he turned to face Sissi "Sorry, but we talk later"

He stands up and we walked away from her, when we were all alone, in the woods that have on the school grounds, I turned to face him, I looked up (well, he _is_ taller…) and asked him

"Ulrich, what the hell you think you doing with her?"

"Well, she asked me a question of her Physics homework, she knows that I'm good at it and asked me if I knew the question…"

"Don't try to fool me! She is from a different class, her homework is not the same us ours!"

"Well, I think you forgot that the subject is the same, and that I know it?"

He said, and I could feel he was getting a bit annoyed of it…

"Yeah, that is true, but she is a slut!"

"She is not that bad, she is kind of nice" He was defending her! This was an absurd! How could he?!

"It is because you don't know her!"

"Well, I might know better the others if you don't get on my way!"

We were raising our voices against each other, almost shouting

"I'll just say that she is mean and tricky and its better you stop to talk with her!"

"Who are you to say with who I'm gonna hang out?!"

Yeah, now you could say we were shouting…

"A friend!"

"Well you don't seems my friend right now, you seems a girlfriend with _jealous_!"

"I-I'm not jealous!"

I kind of stutter, turning down my voice. How he didn't notice that she was flirting so much with him, it was wrote on her forehead 'I'm flirting with you because I think you are hot' and he didn't notice it?

Plus, he didn't believe me, and he thinks that I'm getting on the way of get new friends on his new school… how could he be so… so… insensible?

I don't think it was this, you know, the part of he didn't trust me, or the part he was being insensible, or, maybe, everything together, but my eyes got wet suddenly. Any tear had slipped away, yet. But still, I didn't want him seeing me cry for such a stupid thing like that… So, I shouted

"Ok, than, do whatever you want, but later don't tell I didn't warn you!"

Then, I turned around and run, run as fast as I could, I always was a great runner, but I couldn't run my fast because of my ankle that was hurting badly on the run, but I really didn't care, I just wanted to run away… at that time, tears was rolling down my cheeks, I was running throw the woods that has in the school, almost not seeing where I was going because of the tears that was making my view a bit turved…

Suddenly, my ankle couldn't run anymore, and with that I fall collapsing directly to the ground… I didn't stand up, I didn't want to. I just stayed there, crying… I really don't like to cry, and I really don't do it often… but sometimes, I just can't help…

I started to feel the rain pounding on my back, in the beginning, it was weak, but soon it started to get stronger, and colder… but I didn't care, and I liked the rain, I don't have nothing against it, sometimes I dance under it, I know I usually gets sick the next day, but I always get better soon, so I don't mind…

But I was defiantly not in the mood to dance under the rain drops, I just wanted to feel the small water drops falling from the sky… now I stopped cry, my eyes still were wet, but because of the rain, at least, I'm not crying, and that is a good beginning…

I heard footsteps running but stopping when gets by my side. With the corner of my eyes, I could see Ulrich kneeling down. He touched his hands in my back, softly shaking me. I could feel his worry about me, and I could tell he was feeling some guilty…

"Yumi! Yumi! Please tell me you are ok!"

"Leave me alone!" I yelled

"No… I'll not leave you here…"

"Just… go away…"

But he didn't do what I told him to do, I tried to stand up and go away by myself, but I couldn't, and then, he lifted me on his shoulder (A/N: like in Shrek 1, when he was carrying princess Fiona on his shoulder, after they had escape from the dragon)

"Hey! What do you think you doing?!"

"It's look like I'm carrying you on my shoulder… You can't walk this way…" He said sounding guilty

"I don't need your help! I'm not totally and completely hopeless! Put me down right now!"

I said hitting his back, trying to make him give up and let me go. But he didn't, instead, he took me to his room, it was closer than the infirmary. He opened the door, his roommate, Odd, wasn't there, he was probably eating at the cafeteria. Ulrich laid me down on his bed.

"Hey, I'm gonna wet your bed here!"

Well, I was still wet from the rain. He throws me a towel. Then, he got his shirt off… And I must say, I have to admit it, his chest was really so _gorgeous_! He has everything I had imagined under the shirt and more... I was kind of hypnotized by his muscles and I felt that I was on the verge of drooling. How embarrassing…

He turns around, now with his back at me and said

"Look at what you have done to my back!"

It was a bit red, I think I exaggerated a little… but I couldn't even apologize, I couldn't say a thing, I was too hypnotized by his body… but, unfortunately, he put a shirt on, a non wet one…

"It is better you change your shirt, otherwise, you'll catch a cold…"

"But I don't have other shirt here…"

"You can change your shirt, I can borrow you this shirt…" I couldn't see his face, but I could tell that he was blushing "I promise that I'll not look…"

So I quickly changed the shirt, always looking if he was keeping his promise. And he did.

"Thanks, but now I'll go home…"

I said standing up with some difficult. Then, I felt him embracing my waist and saying softly

"At least let me help you… please…"

I don't want to admit it, but he really does mess with me, and it wasn't just because I saw his naked developed chest… he really has the ability to melt my stomach… but I wasn't going to be so nice with him just because of it…

"Why? Just because you feel guilty?"

"Not just this... I wanna help you..."

"I can walk by myself!"

"No, you can't, look at you, you can't barely get on your feet! Please, let me help you…"

"No"

"But I will, you want it or not! I'll walk you home, you want it or not, understood?"

And so, I didn't have choice, he walked me home, despite I didn't want… But the worst thing was, in the way, I cough and sneezed a lot, also did Ulrich, but just once or twice, with that, I kind of worried him, I told him I was all right, after all, It was just some cough and sneeze…

* * *

**Hey guys! Here it goes another chapther! I hope you all liked it and leave a review for my happiness!**

**I got this hollyday (independence day of Brasil, september seventh) to update. I hope I manage to update the next chap soon!**

**

* * *

**

**Replys: **

**naruto'sramengirl: **_Glad you liked Odd's teasing, I like them too!!! It is funny!!! _

**Nath:** _Q bom q vc gostou, Natally!!! Desculpa a demora, mas sb como é neh? Mas tah ai!_

**yumified:** _As you can see, Yumi is TOTALLY blind... But I think it would not be so fun if she weren't, isn't it? Thanks for reviewing!!!_

**melcho:** _I hate William too, he is a jerk... But don't worry William still will pay... _

**Amaherst:** _Thanks for reviewing! _


	13. Fever Day pt1

_**Chapter T**__**welve  
**__**Fever Day – Part One**_

"Hey Yumi, where are you?"

I heard Aelita's voice asking through my cell phone, it ended the first class and she got the time to change class to talk to me

"I'm home…" I mumbled

"Why? Something happened?"

"Yeah…"

"What happened? And…" Now, she lowered her voice, like she was talking in a way more secretive way, to anyone hear "… Something happened between Ulrich and you?"

"No. Why?" I said kinda lying…

"Because he was wondering if you were avoiding him… So, what happened?"

"I'm sick, with 37.8 Cº/100.04 Fº of fever…"

"Oh… I hope you get better"

"Thanks…"

"You welcome. But now I have to go, class is about to start. Bye!"

"Bye"

I said, not knowing if she heard because she had hung up too fast, but I don't blame her, after all, it wasn't even suppose to use the cell phone in the class, but she was worried with me and wanted to know what was going on. I really have good friends, right?

After that, I fell asleep on my bed… Hours later, I woke up with the doorbell, ringing loudly. I weakly stood up to get the door, and when I opened it, I saw Ulrich standing there.

"Hi" He said

"Hi" I replied kind of using the door to help me to get still up on my feet there, I was feeling a bit weak to say the truth "Come in… Where are Aelita, Jeremie and Odd?"

"Believe it or not, they were studying at the library…"

"Odd? Studying? It is weird"

"I didn't get it too…" I closed the door and asked him

"What are you doing here?"

I asked, but not in an impolite way, it was just a simple question, but it sounded more… innocent than it would be, because of my weak voice, like a child asking something...

"Well, Aelita said that you are sick, so I came here to see you…"

"Oh, thanks… But I'm fine"

"Yeah, you are, really fine…" he went on, and I could notice sarcasm on his voice "sounding and appearing weak, cheeks a bit blush, like when we are with fever and heavy eyes! Seriously, why you always have to say you are fine?" he asked, but he didn't even gave me time to answer, he put a hand on my forehead and said "You are really hot! What is your temperature?"

"Now I don't know… the last time I saw was in the morning…"

"And it was…?"

"37.8 Cº (100.04 Fº)"

"It's high and where is your thermometer?"

"Upstairs, in my room"

"Ok, so let's go"

"No…"

"Why not?"

"My room is a mess…"

"Yumi, Odd is my roommate, even if your room is upside down; it would be less messy then mine…"

"Ok, but promise me you'll not make comments…"

"I promise"

"Ok then… Come on…"

Ulrich had already got his shoes off (A/N: How Yumi is from a Japanese family, I decided to put the Japanese culture of live the shoes on the entrance of the house), I started to walk towards my room, but in the way, I ridiculously slipped on my on feet, maybe because my ankle still hurting a little, I lost my balance with it and starting to fall. Ulrich tried to catch me, for me not get hurt, but he lost his balance too…

When I thought I'd fall and have him on top of me, somehow, he manages to turn making that way, his body collapse to the ground first than mine, having me on top of him… Again...

"Are you all right?" He asked me in a worried tone

"I think so… Why are you so kind with me?"

"I-I don't know… M-maybe b-because you are m-my friend?" He said stuttering and saying it more as a question than an answer

"Maybe… thanks for worry… You know something?"

"What?"

"I like you…"

I said in a stupidly way. Gosh! Why I'm acting more stupid than I already do? It is like my mouth is saying things I didn't order to say! Maybe the high fever is making my brain not works properly. How embarrassing… I thought that he would ignore that stupid act and push me away, but he just embraced me, smiling and saying softly

"I like you too…"

We were still laid down on the floor and I still was on top of him, at least this time wasn't my fault… he stood up and helped me get on my feet too, so he helped me go upstairs to my room to see what was my temperature.

Getting there, he looked around my room with surprise, probably thinking my room was a big mess, and then he went on…

"Yumi, you said your room was a mess…"

"I know…"

I knew what was coming next, probably was something like 'a storm with a big twister came here?', but he said

"But just your bed isn't made! Everything is clean and on the right place! Your room is _not_ a mess! Did you enter in mine and Odd's room?"

He knew I entered; just yesterday I was there, after I had run and he had to carry me to his room, I think he just asked to give emphasis that it was clean…

"Thanks…"

"You welcome… Sit here"

He said making me sit on my bed, he grab the thermometer on the table next my bed and set by my side, giving me it. I was using a pajama with long sleeved shirt, pants with Pandas all over it, and with buttons on the front of the shirt. The problem was, to see my temperature, I had to unbutton a button or two… And it was kinda embarrassing…

"Could you please turn around?"

I asked him, ok, I know that he wouldn't be able to see much with just a button or two opened, but I still didn't want him to see me opening my shirt, if you know what I mean... At first he didn't understand it, but then, I think he got it when he blushed looking away. I opened and waited for the thermometer beep, and while I was waiting, I rested my head on his shoulder, feeling comfort and peaceful…

I just feels good with him by my side. It is something I have never felt beore...

Suddenly, the damn thermometer beeped loudly, breaking the moment, I got it and gave it to Ulrich, before even see the temperature, that way, I'd have free hands to button my shirt again.

"So, how was it?"

I asked him. He turned back at me and I saw a bit of sadness and worry on his eyes. Was it that bad?

"39.4 Cº ( 102.92 Fº)" Yeah, it was bad… he continued "You have to lay down, rest and drink lots of water"

He said putting his hands on my shoulders making me lay down on my bed, gently

"But Ulrich, I'm fin-"

But I couldn't speak anything more because Ulrich sealed my lips with his finger, and said, almost in an angry tone. Almost

"I already know what you gonna say, and you are _not_ fine, you are sick! Why you keep saying you are fine when you are not fine?"

He said putting a strand of my raven hair behind an ear, getting closer to me, but not _that_ close, if you know what I mean…

"It's because I don't want to worry anyone… and…" I said looking away, trying not to blush from the nearness "I don't want to be a pain or get in the way someone's life, so I say I'm fine, because that way, people worry less…"

He smiled a bit, and then he went on

"Yumi, sometimes we just can't take everything alone, sometimes is good to receive help from someone, and you'll never be a disturb because you are sick or hurt. You are great, wonderful, strong and a pretty girl, and I really want to help you when you need a hand or a shoulder to cry on…"

"You really think I'm pretty?" I asked looking back at him

"Sure, you are the most beautiful girl, I have ever met…"

"T-thanks…"

I said feeling my cheeks get redder than they already were from the fever, he smiled in a 'you-welcome' way and leaned down to me till his forehead touch my hot one, then he spoke

"Yumi, let me help you, I want to help you, promise me that…"

"Promise what?"

"That you'll always ask for my help when you aren't feeling well…"

"…Ok…"

I said a bit hesitant, he just smiled.

"Oh, I almost forgot, and how is you ankle?"

"It is better… I can walk now, still hurts, but I can walk…"

"That's good…"

Now, his lips were just a centimeter or two away from mine, we were almost touching our lips in a kiss, and though that I didn't want to admit it, I feel like I kinda want that kiss, I wanted to touch his lips on mine… I don't know why, but when we almost touched our lips, I didn't even remember about the other one I was suppose to like. It was just Ulrich and I…

I was ready to kiss him, but it never happened, because suddenly, the doorbell rang, making him separate, getting apart from me. The door bell rang again, he said, sounding sad.

"I'll go get it, don't get out of here, you need to rest. I'll come back in a minute"

He said going out of my room, don't even looking back, going downstairs and leaving me there… Why he sounded sad when the moment was break? Did he also want the kiss or he was just taken by the moment? Why I wanted the kiss if I like William? Why I had forgotten about William, anyway? If the damn doorbell didn't break the moment, I would have kissed him? Why? Why am I sad about not kissing Ulrich?

Why?

…

I really should stop asking me those things that I don't have the answer...

* * *

**I Hope it was a good chap! Please review!!!**

**Yumi is opening her eyes to the riality that Ulrich is perfect and way better than William... I hope you all can see it! And sorry about the delay, but you know I'm kinda busy with school and all, I'll ask you all to be pacient...**

**

* * *

**

**yumified: **_yeah, she is kinda blind, but if you see, she is slowly 'opening' her eyes... I'm glad you liked it!_

**melcho:** _Glad you liked it!__I wanted it to be kinda like in the show, their fight, I mean..._

**naruto'sramengirl:** _Thanks for revewing! And it'd be fun if she did drol, but I trink it was too much for her... _

**yumi2482:** _Thank you for the review and to say you lolve my story, I1m really happy!_

**Amaherst:** _Thanks for liking it and reviewing. Sorry about the chatty thing, I hope this episode was better, but if not, please poit out what could be better_

**bRoK3n h3aRt:** _Thank you! You don1t know how I'm happy with your review, my friend! And I also think Ulrich is nice, cute and adorable! He is perfect! But Yumi can't see it, meanwhile, because she is kinda blind... I liked you using the portugues part in your review, one day you may put a review all in portuguese! Hooray!_


	14. Fever Day pt2

_**Chapter Thirteen  
**__**Fever Day – Part Two**_

**How could you want his kiss? You like William, not Ulrich!**

Suddenly, the strange and boring voice went on, invading my romantic life, again… I replied in my mind

_Yes, but… I just don't know what was going on with me, I just wanted the kiss, and that's all…_

**It is better not happen again, understood? ...**

That annoying voice still was saying in my mind, but I was too busy wondering why part of me wanted the kiss with Ulrich and why the other part of me still wanted William…

Minutes later, Ulrich still didn't come back, so I decided to go downstairs and see what was taking him so long. When I stepped out of the stair, I could see William entering in my house though Ulrich seemed to not let he enter. They were glaring at each other like they were ready to fight… I needed to stop them…

"William? What are you doing here?"

I asked him in the same childish way I asked Ulrich when he entered. I got in the middle of the 2, just to have sure that they would not kill each other, destroying my house in the process…

"I heard that you were sick and I came here to see you…"

"Thanks…"

I said blushing, he was worried about me? How cute! And I blushed even more when he brushed the back of his hands on my cheek. But Ulrich wasn't happy to see it, and I could tell that when he crossed his arms and looked away with an angry look. Just then, Ulrich looked back at William, saying

"Ok, you saw her, could you go now?"

He said sternly, but William didn't let it go that easily…

"Someone is jealous?"

"I'm not jealous!"

"Well, looks like you are…"

William teased Ulrich, and he didn't like it, he almost went on to fight with William, but I didn't let him go by putting a hand on his chest, he stopped looking at me. I slowly made a 'no' with my head, he stepped back glaring at William.

After that, we went upstairs to my room, but weren't very good there, because William and Ulrich were glaring at each other like nonstop, suddenly, Ulrich stood up and said

"Yumi, I'll make something for you eat, ok?"

"Yes?"

I said, more as a question than anything else, and then he left my room again. And after he left, even with William by my side and talking to me, I was feeling lonely, and part of me wanted him back soon, that was the part that made me looked in the direction of the door several times, hoping see him coming back… But the other part of me really liked to stay alone in my room with William, that was the part that made me looks in his sapphire blue eyes and made me chill a little when he looked back into my eyes…

I was just so confused!

Some very minutes later, Ulrich with a soup plate, with chicken soup inside, and so he gave it to me, just saying a simple "Eat this, it will make you feel better…" and I did it, discovering that was the best chicken soup I have ever taste!

"Ulrich, don't tell me you made it!"

"But was… Why? Is it that bad?"

"No, it is very delicious! I think I'm gonna call you to make my birthday cake next year!"

"Thanks… and I'd like to make your b-day cake…"

He said looking away and smiling. Then his eyes stopped on the table next my bed, and he took the thermometer that were there, I got my temperature just a second before he came inside the room, and the thermometer still were on, I think he saw that it was on and took it to see what was the temperature. And when he saw, he widened…

"Yumi, it is 40º C (104° F)! It is too high! If it gets higher you'll have to go to the hospital…"

"Don't worry Ulrich, it is not that serious…"

He was about to reply, but William stood up in a sudden, catching our attention.

"Sorry Yumi, but I have to go… See you soon… I hope you get better"

"Thanks… Let me walk you to the door…"

I said getting up to, but with some difficult, I was feeling a little dizzy and tired, and the world seemed to spin around in a weird way…

We went downstairs and Ulrich was right behind us, like a bodyguard or something like that… So I opened the door for William while he put his shoes back on, when he was about to leave, with his feet already out of my house, he stopped in a sudden, like he forgot something. He quickly turned around back at me and touched my lips with his, kinda steeling a kiss from me, and then leaving… I softly touched my lips with some fingers, surprised with his reaction… I still could feel the soft touch of his lips on mine, and it made me blush…

With my free hand, I closed the door, after I loocked the door, I turned around and saw Ulrich looking away, with sadness and anger… I started to walk in his direction and try to know what was going on. But in the way, I tripped again on my feet in a ridiculous and embarrassing way, luckily, this time I manage to hold on the wall next me, and just now, I noticed that I was breathing harder, I felt weak too, and also kinda nauseated with this world spin…

"Yumi, are you alright?"

Ulrich asked, now by my side. I started to nod, after all I was kinda used to do it, but then I remembered my promise with him and said

"Just a bit dizzy…"

He looked at me and by his look, I knew that he knows I was lying, he just knows I was feeling worst than 'just a bit dizzy'…

"Put your hands around my neck"

"Why?" I said not understanding

"Just do what I said!"

He said with a little blush, I trusted him, and so I did what he asked me to do, I slowly enlaced my arms around his neck, almost falling, from weakness… I waited for what he wanted to do with my arms around him, and then, he lifted me in bride style and started to walk to my room.

I hid my face in Ulrich's chest, I could hear his beat, beating fast, but not very fast, witch means he weren't having difficult in carry me, even going up the stairs, that means he is really strong, right?

When we got in my room, he laid me on my bed, but I didn't want to let him go, so I stayed with my arms around his neck, not wanting to let go…

"Hey, Yumi, you are already on your bed, you can let me go now…"

"…No… I don't want to…" I wined.

"But…"

He tried to complain, but I just held him tighter, showing him that I wouldn't let go. The little thing was, I didn't know why, I just wanted to stay with him like this…

Ulrich sat on my bed with me in his lap, still holding him, and his now free hands, held me next him. I closed my eyes, enjoying his hug. I could tell that he was worried about me and my fever, but I don't really care, since he stayed by my side, I felt that everything was going to be just fine.

Soon I fell asleep in his arms… Some time later, I was half asleep and half woke up and then I felt Ulrich trying to let go, but I held him tighter, I wasn't going to let him go that easily… Just then, I heard someone's voice, it wasn't from Ulrich, it was from my mom…

"It seems that she doesn't want to let you go…"

"Yeah" Ulrich said, and by his voice, it was obvious that he was blushing…

"Thank you for taking care of my daughter"

"No… it was nothing…"

"Let me see… You are Ulrich, right?"

"Yes, how do you know my name?"

"She talks a lot about you…"

"S-she talks… about… me?" He said in disbelieve

"Yes, a lot to say the truth…"

I felt my blood rise to my cheeks, making me blush, and somehow, I knew Ulrich was also blushing…

"I'll help you to get free from my daughter's hug…"

She said getting my arms away from Ulrich, I wined complaining, but it didn't work… he went away…"

"I'll take her temperature now…"

My mom said, minutes later, I heard the thermometer beep, my mom and said reading the thermometer

"37,6° C (99.68º F)"

"It lowered" I heard Ulrich's voice saying

"How was her temperature the last time you saw?"

"40°C (104°F)"

"Very high…"

"Yes, I was about to take her to the hospital if it got higher…"

"Thank you"

"You welcome… But now I have to go… it is getting late…"

"You right, I'll take you to the door"

My mom said walking out of the room, I was with an eye open, and that way, I could see Ulrich following her, but before he even step out of my room, he looked back at me, smiling… I think he didn't notice I was looking him with my open eye, just to see him going away… I started to feel so, alone without him...

* * *

**Hey guys! **

**Hope you all liked it! I'd like to thank you all that is reading, liking and reviewing it! You guys make me really happy!!!**

**Sorry for the grammar errors, I'll try to not let they happen again... I think i need a beta... Or maybe you guys can poit out where I get more things wrong so I can try to correct it...**

* * *

**Reply:**

**dyingdreams1292: **_You right, we all know that Ulrich is better! Thanks for reviewing!_

**melcho:** _Here is more! Thanks for you review!!! And I also love the couple!!! They are so cute together!!!_

**naruto'sramengirl:** _Yeah, I don't know if Odd knows what a library is, poor little child... But it was obvious it was fake, it was just to make Ulrich go all alone to her house... Thanks for reviewing!_

**Nath:** _Fofinho neh? Epero que tenha gostado! E como vc pode ver, foi o William. Ele eh chato, neh? huahauhahauha... Bjus!!!_

**yumi2482:** _Here is the next chap! Thank you for leaving a review for me!!!_

**Aelita Madeline:** _Thanks for leaving all those reviews! I'm glad you liked (or adored, like you said) my story!_

**funkismything: **_Thank you! Here is more!_

**Amaherst:** _Thank you very much! And don't worry, they will kiss soon!!! Sorry for the grammar..._


	15. Dance Class

**_Chap 14  
_****_Dance Class_**

The rest of the week passed and I got a lot better, now, it was finally Saturday, day of the dance class, I'll meet Ulrich at the entrance of the park next the school, that way I could show him where the school dance is.

I was walking towards the Park's entrance, when I saw Ulrich waiting for me, with eyes closed and arms crossed and his back resting on the wall next the gates of the Park. He was so cute… So adorable…

I smiled and got closer, he didn't notice my presence there, so I kissed him in his cheek, surprising him. His reaction was funny, and I started to giggle.

"Hey, don't do this! I'm here for you! Don't laugh at me!"

He said all red, with a hand on the cheek that I had kissed. I tried to say between laughs

"Sorry… But I couldn't resist! You were so cute there!"

"I'm not cute! Cute is just for girls and teddy bears!"

"But you were!"

"I'm not cute!"

"Hum… Handsome is good enough for you?"

"You think I'm handsome?" He asked kinda not believing what I said

"I don't think, you are!"

"Really?"

"Really!"

"If you say so…" He said blushing

"Let's go, Ulrich!"

I said pushing him by the hand, making him blush even more, and we walked that way, all the way to the school dance.

"Look, Ulrich, this school dance teaches a lot of types of dance, but we train more the type of the school, a mix of hip hop and ballet" (A/N: Like in the movie Step up)

"Sounds pretty cool…"

"Yeah, but the dance has lots of turns and you will have to lift me…"

"I can do this"

"Are you sure? I'm heavy…"

"Yumi, how many times I have carried you? And how many times you have fallen on top of me?"

"Some times… Why?"

"Because I know you are not heavy!"

"T-thanks"

I said blushing, he was so kind with me... Soon we were at the school dance, sat on the floor of the class, waiting for the teacher come. The teacher finally entered in the class and made his way next us, in front of us, he said

"So, you are the new guy that will dance with Yumi?"

"Yes" Ulrich answered

"Great, today, the other couples will try some lifting, for the first time, and we hope that in the end of the year, 3 couples from the school go to the Championship Of Dance. Yumi, today you will teach Ulrich the basic and, maybe, in the end of the class, let's see if Ulrich is able to lift you…"

We stood up, the teacher started the class, but Ulrich and I went to a corner of the classroom and I started to teach Ulrich how to dance

"Can we start with waltz? I think it is easy…"

"Ok… I don't know it, anyway…"

"Ok, first put a hand here, and the other here. Yes, that way now is just lead"

I said showing him the right position and waited for him to start to dance, instead, he said

"Go"

"But you lead…"

"Why?"

"Because the guy leads"

"But I don't know how to dance…"

"It´s easy, you just have to 'walk' in a different way, try like when you see in movies"

"But if I step on your feet?"

"Don't worry with it, just go!"

"Ok, ok"

He started to dance, was difficult for him, but soon he learned well, he was really good at it, for a beginner. Later, I taught him other types of dance, but was something very superficial, and then the class ended and was the time to see if Ulrich could lift me.

He was in the centre of the class, I had to run in his direction so he could catch me. And I ran, he caught me on the right moment, lifting me upon his head (A/N: Like in the movie She is the men, on the last scene, when they are playing soccer and the movie end with him lifting her upon his head), I felt I was in heaven, it was just perfect, he was good at it, because he managed to lift me in the in the 1st time he tried... He is so strong and handsome…

I looked down into his eyes and he looked back at into mine, then I got lost into his perfect emerald green eyes. He smiled to me and I felt myself also smiling. He slowly put me down, and while he did it, he draged me next his body. When my feets touched the floor, we were very close from each other...

We were lost in each other eyes and with a distance of a centimeter or two, but this time, I was with high heels and was about 5 or 6 centimeters taller.

"Are you taller?" He asked noticing the difference

"You just noticed it now?"

"Yeah... How are you taller?"

"I'm using high heels"

"You dance with it?"

"Yes. Why?"

"And it hurts?"

"A little..."

"Then why do you use it?"

"To get used to it, you know, when we dance, we have to wear high heels, and it is good to not slid. You really didn't notice I was with it before?"

"No..."

I laughed a little. Guys... Sometimes they really don't notice girls...

"What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing" I said rolling my eyes, lying, just then, an idea hit me "Hey, Ulrich, near by has a ice cream store, do you want to go there and have an ice cream with me?"

"Why are you changing subject?" He asked suspicious, raising an eyebrow

"Just answer my question!"

"Ok, I'll go..."

"Great! I'll change and we meet outside, ok?"

"Ok"

But I almost didn't hear he saying it because I've ran to the lady's room to get change. I took a quick shower and I put on a jeans skirt with a black belt, falling on the right side, the same black sandal I was using before and a white shirt with a simple draw of a black butterfly, the shirt was a long sleeved one and the neckband falls on the right shoulder.

As soon as I was ready, I was about to go out when Emily went on, making me stop to hear her.

"Oh Yumi, I got to know that I kinda stole your pair..." She said with a teasing and irritating voice.

"Yeah, but now I have Ulrich"

"Yes, but he doesn't know how to dance..."

"He will learn, he is better than you think. Now, if you excuse me, he is waiting me outside"

I said and got out of there, not wanting to hear what she was going to say anymore. And you know something? I'm really glad that Theo left me, because now I have Ulrich with me, and he is just 100 times better than Theo, I mean, compare Ulrich with someone like Theo is an insult!

Hey, Why I'm thinking about Ulrich that way?! He is not that special for me…

I shock my head, trying to forget it, and when I got out of the ladies room, I saw Ulrich waiting for me, just like he was before, or even more cute and adorable. I couldn't help but smile. I tried to kiss his cheek again, but this time, he noticed me, and when he tried to avoid it, he turned and we end up in a quick kiss.

We quickly separate and step back, I touched my lips with my fingers, still feeling the warm and soft touch of his lips there. I blushed and he got extremely red

"W-what h-have you d-done?!" He asked stuttering

"It is your fault! If you didn't turn around, it would have never happened!"

"And if you didn't come here to kiss my cheek again, this incident would have never happened!"

"If you didn't notice me!"

"If you didn't make noise!"

"Why you have to be so stubborn?"

"Me? Stubborn? I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

We stopped to fight against each other and then we started to laugh, it was really ridiculous to fight because of an accidental quick kiss… But I actually liked it, though I'll never tell this to him…

"It is just ridiculous! Let's just forget it ever happened!" I sad between laughs

"Ok"

He said managing to stop laugh, I grabbed his hand and ran, pushing him to the ice cream store. Getting there, I asked him a favor.

"Ulrich, share a double sundae with me? Please?"

"Why?"

"Because it is too big for me, but I always wanted to taste it…" I said making a pleasing face

"Don't look at me like that!" He said looking away, 2 seconds later he looked back at me and my pleasing face, he sighed and not resisting at it, he said "Ok, ok… You won…"

"Yay!" I yelled hugging him "Thank you!"

"Y-you welcome…"

He said looking kinda blushed and kinda embarrassed. We got it and started to eat together the double sundae of chocolate and vanilla on a table there, we were in front of each other.

I got my first spoon of the sundae to my mouth and waited it to melt in a delicious way. Just then I saw someone putting a chair by my side.

"Hey, Yumi, can I sit here?"

It was William

"Sure"

I said smiling to him, he was eating a simple chocolate ice cream. But I had the impression that Ulrich whispered "No…" when William asked if he could sit… William and I started to talk, but Ulrich barely entered in the conversation, just some times when I asked him something, but he simple said a small "yeah" or a "no" or even just a nod.

"Hey, Yumi, you looks great with a skirt, you should wear it more… The last time I saw you with a skirt were on our date, right?

With the corner of my eyes, I could see Ulrich widen his eyes and his skin face pale. I don't really know why, but I wanted to explain that it wasn't exactly a date, though it was…

"It wasn't exactly a date…" I started but William interrupted me

"Of course it was, we saw a movie, went to dinner at a restaurant, it was a date. And we could do it more, if you accept my proposal…"

"I said I didn't --"

I was about to say 'I didn't want to', but again, he got in my way

"I know, you said you weren't ready for this, _yet_, but don't worry, I can wait for you…"

He said getting _closer_, he put a strand of my hair behind my ear and got even closer. When he was about to touch my lips, something inside me made me push him away, making him fall against the hard floor.

"S-sorry… I-I… I…"

I tried to say but nothing more went out, I didn't want him to get hurt, but I also didn't want his kiss. I looked around and saw a surprised Ulrich looking at William slowly standing up. I could almost see a smile on Ulrich's lips, he was trying and trying hard to not laugh at William. And just now I noticed how Ulrich's smile – that didn't show up since William came – is more adorable than anyone else, even more than William's.

"Ok, it was kinda my fault…" He said now stood up "Sorry, but now I have to go…"

"Ok…" I hardly manage to say, I still was without words…

After that, Ulrich walked me home, and in return, I gave him one more surprise kiss on his soft cheek and entered saying "Bye". The reason I entered so fast in my house was that I blushed when my lips touched his skin, so I had to hide it.

I went to the next window and saw Ulrich trough the limpid glass. He was still petrified, smiling with a side of his lips raised in a silly smile way. His cheeks were a bit red and he was with a hand on the place I had kissed him. It made me also smile…

* * *

**Yumi pushed William!!! Huahuahauuhahuaha!!! I bet someone had to like this!!!**

**Please review, I want to know what you guys think about it!!!**

**Sorry for the delay, but I'm kinda busy lately, so next chap may take a while...**

**By the way, Thank all the ones who reviewed my story, I'm really happy!!! Please continue doing it!!!**

* * *

**Reply:**

**yumi2482:** _Thank you so much!!! Here is another chap!!! Hope you liked it too!!!_

**Amaherst:** _He may kissed her first, but will not kiss better, just contining reading and you will see what I mean..._

**melcho:** _lol! I wan't thinking of kill William, I really hate him but not that much... Maybe I could do this to Sissi, because I can stand her... But don't worry, William will have what he desarves(sp?)..._

**naruto'sramengirl: **_Thanks!!! I also thought it cute! I loved to write the part she didn't let him go!!!_

**Ryoma-sama:** _Glad you are back and reviewing!!! Thanks for liking it!!! _

**Nath:** _msm? tha mt bom? q bom q tah bom!!! lol... espero q tenha gostado desse cap. tmb!!!_

**sndragon:** _It is a good idea, I'll think about something like that! maybe I can put Ulrich singing nicleback in the future... Let me see, the song is Someone that your with, right? Thanks for it, it is a great song!!!_

**Liz Schwible:** _LOL!!! Sometimes I agree that William should just die... Glad you liked it and reviewed!!! Thank you very much!!!_

**Aelita Madeline:** _Thanks!!! Yeah, of course she would want Ulrich more than William, he is perfect and WIlliam is nothing more but a trouble maker, like you said!!!_


	16. Inviting for the Party!

**Important: This chap is about 3 weeks after the last one**

_**Chapter 15  
**__**Inviting for the Party!**_

I got in my classroom when lasted a minute or 2 for the bell rings, and as soon as it did, we received an announcement from the principal. Everyone was invited for his daughter's party (Sissi). Every year he does this party on the neatest Saturday of her birthday.

Jeremie and Aelita surely would go together, so I asked Odd and Ulrich to if they wanted to go us 3 like friends. The answers were:

"Yeah" from Ulrich and

"Sorry, I'll go with my girlfriend, Sam!" from Odd

"Wait…" Began Jeremie "You actually have a girlfriend? I mean, for more than a week?"

"Who is she?" Asked Aelita

"How long have you been dating her?" That was my turn to ask him, Odd just smiled and said

"She is my girl that I met on a party last year, we started to date a month ago…" Our mouths were wide open

"That's why you didn't flirt with anyone lately?" I asked. Jeremie couldn't believe it

"You have a real date? For a _month_?!"

"And you didn't told us?!" I asked with bit anger now

"Why?" asked Aelita.

Ulrich wasn't chatting with us, he just stared at us asking Odd those things, probably because he doesn't really know Odd long enough…

"Well, I thought it wasn't needed to tell you guys yet…" he answered looking away

"It doesn't matters anymore; we'll meet her at the party, right?" I asked him, he smiled a great smirk and nod in answer.

The hours passed really slow, as usual when we are in class, it seems that it is never ending, till we hear a nosily bell ringing loudly and in an annoying away, but I'm thankful to hear it though, because class finished, for today, at least…

I got ready for my martial arts class and walked to the gym, there I found Jim and Ulrich, but William wasn't there, and when I asked Jim where William was, he told me

"He is in detention, he skipped class… Now let's start the class, I want you 2 to train with each other."

"Ok, Jim!" We said in unison.

So we started, at first with simple moves, but soon we improved it. In a try to get Ulrich down, I made him lost his balance, ok, it was my objective, but not when he gets me also to the floor… I mean, it was suppose to get him down, but not with me… You know what I mean?

Luckily, before we fell on the floor, he managed to hold me and him self by putting a hand on the floor and the other around my waist and the knees on the floor. He was kinda on top of me, but wasn't exactly touching me, just his arm that was around me.

His strong arm managed to catch me in mid air and hold me protective to not fall. Because of the nearest, I could felt his hard breath on my face and he probably could felt the same about me. Slowly he rested me on the floor, but still in _front_ of me, he whispered

"Sorry…"

"It is ok…"

I manage to say without stutter, I was completely blushed red. We were so close…I saw Ulrich closing his eyes and approaching me, I also closed my eyes, waiting for our lips to meet. Of course I didn't stay stop, I also approached him…I could feel our nose touching, my lips almost touching his… But then Jim got on our way by coughing hardly, making we separate…

"Hey you 2! Here is not a motel! It is martial arts class!" He said kinda angry "The class is almost ending, you are free now, but next time don't make out in the middle of the class!"

We got really blushed from embarrassment, I think that Jim exaggerated a little, after all, we didn't even kissed because of him! Otherwise I'd kiss Ulrich…

Like usual, I went home after the martial arts class. Getting there, I took a good shower and put on my pajama. The moment I sat on my bed, my cell phone rang, I took it and looked at the screen and saw Aelita's number on it, and she was calling me. I pressed the green button and accepted her call.

"Hello"

"Hey Yumi, tomorrow lets go to the mall, you know, we have to buy a dress for the party!"

"I'd like to go, but I have extra physics class with Ulrich…"

"Yeah I know, I've already talked with him and he told that it was ok, just a day off wouldn't make much difference now since you are getting better. But you still have to practice and tell him when you have doubts…"

"Well, if he says so I'll go"

"Oh, before I forget, we'll not go alone, the boys are coming too!"

"Even Odd?"

"No, he said he already has a suit, since a friend of her mother married last year and they had to buy a suit for him…"

"Ok, so when we'll go there? After class period?"

"Yeah! And if you prefer to leave your stuff on my room to not carry it all the time, you can do it!"

"It is a good idea Aelita"

"Thanks. But now I have to hang up, you know…"

"Ok, see ya…"

"Bye"

She said handing up, I also did it by pressing the red button on my cell. Soon I finished all the homework and went sleep.

Well, at least I intended to sleep, but for some reason I couldn't. I started to think about what happened today, I mean, I almost kissed Ulrich... OMG! I'm so confused…

I turned around in my bed in a try to fall asleep

Why I had to be so confused? I mean, I like William, right? So why my heart beat faster and I lost my words when Ulrich is close to me? Why I feel that I wanted his kiss so much?

I turned to the other side again

But William is hot too, and my heart also beat faster, maybe less fast… but I don't lost words with him… at least no so often… And to say the truth, I don't even know if I want to kiss William that much, I mean, the other day I pushed he away when he tried to kiss me…

I turned again, but this time I stared at the white roof above me

What do I feel?

I asked my self till finally sleep…

* * *

**Hey guys! I know it was kinda short, next I hope to be bigger!**

**Did someone noticed that the 2 'parts' of Yumi is finally agreeing with each other? I mean, when she was almost sleeping? when she turned to both sides of the bed? I hope someone noticed what I wanted to...**

**Anyway, I hope it was good enough! Please Review!**

* * *

**Replys:**

**yumi2482:** _Glad you liked! Here is another chap!_

**melcho:** _Hehehehe! UxY for ever!!! (lol) Thanks for reviewing!_

**sndragon:** _OMG! It is like we read each other minds! I thought of something just like that when I heard the song! I mean, with William and Yumi dancing but Ulrich and Yumi looking at each other! It was really funny! Wait till next chap!_

**Ryoma-sama:** _I love to write the fluff parts! Glad you liked and reviewed!!! And you are right, they are getting closer!!!_

**Amaherst:** _Thanks! I loved to write Yumi pushing William!!! He deserved it, right? Anyway, I'm glad you liked it!!!_

**bRoK3n h3aRt:** _Yeah, he really deserved it! I'm really happy that you liked it!!!_

**ProudJesusFreak: **_Loved your review, really funny, I love this crazy reviews!!! And you know something? You right about this guy thing... and I'm really sad that boys like 'my' Ulrich do not exist... It'd be too perfect..._

**naruto'sramengirl:** _Glad you liked the acidental kiss!!! Wait till they kiss not accidentally... Huahuaahuahuahua (sorry, couldn't resist act like I'm crazy... lol)_

**saya:** _Glad you liked! Thanks for reviewing!!!_


	17. Going Shopping!

_**Chapter**__** 16**_

_**Going**__** Shopping!**_

The noisily bell had finally rang, going trough all the classes of the school, showing us the last class had ended. Thank God! I couldn't hold on for much longer stay sat in the class… I went with Aelita to her dorm, so I could leave my stuff there and then we could go to the mall.

After we leave all of school stuff inside her dorm, we met the boys waiting for us in the school gates. Aelita grabbed Jeremie's hand and they started to walk hand in hand, they are such a cute couple! Ulrich and I walked right behind them, letting them alone...

In the way, we saw a huge waterfall in the park, we were using a short way to get in the mall by using the park.

"Hey, Ulrich, isn't it beautiful?" I asked pointing to the waterfall

"Yeah… but I don't like it very much…"

"?"

I didn't get it, he liked but didn't like the waterfall at the same time?

"I mean, I don't like very much the water, I have hydrophobia, when I was young, I almost got asphyxiated in the water, so I didn't go to the water anymore… I never knew how to swim…"

"Oh, I'm sorry…"

"It is ok, was a long time ago…"

"Look, if you want, I can try to teach you how to swim…"

"No, I don't want to enter in the water. I'm just fine staying away of it…"

"If you say so…"

I said continuing to walk. When we get in the mall, we went to a men clothes store, that way, we could by the guys suits before our dresses, after all, buy man clothes is easier and faster than a girls clothes…

We entered in the store and we got some suits for Ulrich and Jeremie to prove. Minutes later, Jeremie got out of the changing cabin with a black suit that fits him perfectly well. When he stepped out of there cabin, Aelita widened and dropped her jaw, quickly recomposing herself and standing up, walking in his direction.

"Jeremie! You look great!"

Aelita said in ecstasy, her boyfriend was really great in that suit… Just then, Ulrich got out of the cabin, with also a black suit that showed even more his large shoulders. The suit made him seems more mature, but it still contrasted with his messy and kinda rebel brown hair.

I lost my words and my jaw dropped as my widen eyes stared at him. I know I looked like a fool, but I couldn't help, he was just perfect… He noticed my reaction and tried to smile with embarrassment and this surely didn't help me, it just made me look even more like a fool… but what I could do if he was so handsome?

"Oh, Ulrich, you also look great!"

Aelita said holding Jeremie's arm. So we bought the suits and went to a girl store to buy our dress. I was searching for something nice to experiment, that could fits me, but I didn't find anything.

I looked at Aelita to see if she was having the same luck as I, but unlike me, she was giving Jeremie to hold lots of dresses… She could be really fast… I think she already gave Jeremie 5 or 6 dresses for her to experiment later…

I turned back to search for something, but then I saw Ulrich, in front of me, holding a black dress, a beautiful one, I liked it. It has a V neck and the dress ended at the knees. Just what I needed, something not too fancy or simple. I took it from his hand saying "Thanks" before entering in the changing cabin next the one Aelita has entered.

I got my clothes off and put the dress on, then I looked at myself at the mirror that has inside the cabin. The dress was perfect on me, ok, I was without shoes and my hair was all messy, but it still was good. The V neck wasn't too open, so didn't show much of my chest, at the same time it wasn't too closed, showing just a little. The dress also profiled my curves perfectly well.

I wonder if Ulrich will like it… Hey! What am I thinking?!

I got out of the cabin to know what the others opinion about it. Ulrich's reaction was just like mine when he stepped out of the cabin. I blushed with embarrassment and asked stuttering

"W-what?"

"Y-you look beautiful…" he also stuttered with red cheeks

"T-thanks…"

"Oh, Yumi! You have to take this dress! It is just perfect in you!"

"Yeah…"

"Well, while you get it off, Jeremie and I are going to pay mine!"

"You have already decided?"

"Yeah, it was easy, I chose the one that made Jeremie blush more!"

"Oh…"

She smiled and walked towards the cashier, holding Jeremie's hand. I looked at them kinda sad, but smiling, I mean, they were really cute together, but I wanted someone to hold my hand like they do… Soon I entered again so I could get changed. As soon as I was ready, I got out of the cabin again. In the way to the cashier, I looked at the price of the dress, my eyes widened. Ulrich noticed it

"What's wrong, Yumi?"

"It is too expensive…" I said putting the dress away, but he grabbed it back and said

"I can pay for it"

"No, you don't have to! I can find something else…"

"But Yumi, I liked you with it, you looked great and I want to see you with this dress again!" he said kinda red

"But you don't have to do it…"

"I know, but I _want_ to!"

"You are _really_ stubborn, did you know it?"

"I'm not stubborn, I'm just a guy that knows what I want" he said kinda smiling with triumph. Shit, I could felt my blood rising to my cheeks making it redder than normal…

"Ok, but we will share it, understood?"

"Ok… But I'll pay your snack after it"

I was about to complain, but he stopped me by putting a finger on my lips, sealing it. Do I have to say that I got even redder? Well, I did…

"I'm doing it as a gentleman, and I'm not asking, I'm affirming it"

Well, I didn't have choice, did I? Of course not…

We decided to eat in McDonalds, we walked to the cashier and ordered what we wanted and waited till it gets ready. And just so you to know, Ulrich really paid my part… He is really stubborn… Jeremie and Aelita got out saving a table for us while Ulrich and I stayed there to get the trays and sit with them.

Suddenly, a girl that looked a lot like Sissi appeared behind us, ordering something then she looked at Ulrich with a flirting look. She was about 2 or 3 centimeters taller than me, but she was using high heels. She approached Ulrich, saying

"Hey, handsome…"

Then she started to flirt with him, I frowned my eyebrows and glared at her, I was kinda jealous, how she dared to flirt with my boyfriend Ulrich… I mean, my friend Ulrich…?!

"Hey, girl" I said not standing to see this anymore "Get your hands off my boyfriend!"

She widened but tried to cover the surprise, turning around and waiting for her sandwich to be ready, pretending that nothing happened. Just then, I realized what I said… I said, loud and clear, that he is my boyfriend…

What the hell?!

I'm doomed…

My life ended…

"Thanks"

I heard a whisper in my ear, coming from next me. It was Ulrich, thanking me for 'saving' him from the flirting girl. I smiled, maybe my life was not ended, I was just a friend that helped another friend, right?

So why I'm not exactly happy with it?

Why I got jealous?

I asked my self, cautiously looking at him… I don't like him _that_ way, do I?

* * *

**Hey guys! Here it another chap! I hope it was good! **

**Please review! **

**

* * *

**

**Replys:**

**PeaceToThePeople:** _Thanks for your review! I'm happy that you got it!!!_

**naruto'sramengirl:** _Yeah, she is seeing the truth! And thanks for reviewing!_

**melcho: **_Glad you liked the last chap though they didnt kiss, hope you liked this one also! And thanks!!!_

**bRoK3n h3aRt: **_Glad you liked it! THanks for reviewing!!!_

**sndragon:** _Thanks for reviewing! Hope you like the chap that I'll put the song!!!_

**Nath: **_Bom, na verdade ele so a viu com um vestido, mas espero q tenha gostado!!! Imagina a cara da Yumi olhando o Ulrich de terno! Eu morri de rir qnd eu escrevi... Huahuahauahuauha... Sb, eu amo homens de terno... -!!! LOL!_

**Amaherst: **_Thanks for the warning, I'll try to see it... Even reading again I still forget somethings... I'm really sorry about that..._

**Ryoma-sama: **_It is not that confusing, you will understand everything soon! I promise! And thanks for reviewing!_

**ProudJesusFreak:** _Well, looks like you just hate William... He is not that bad, is he? But you were right about Yumi starts liking him!_

**yumi2482: **_You got it! It is like she has two sides of herself! I'm really happy that you understand it! And thanks for reviewing!!!_


	18. Party!

**Dedication: I want to dedicate this chap for _sndragon_ for giving me the idea to put the song "Someone that your with" in this chap! Thanks!**

_**Chap**__** 17  
**__**Party!**_

I was in my house, waiting for Ulrich, he insisted in come and get me… The doorbell rang in a sudden, I jumped a little from surprise, I stood up and went to the door to get it, and when I opened the door, I saw Ulrich standing there, just ready to the party, and even more handsome than the first time I saw him with this suit, but this time, I manage to not look like a fool…

Well, less fool, at least…

"Can we go?"

"Sure"

I said closing the door behind me and locking it. Ulrich extended an arm for me, I hesitated a little, after all we weren't exactly dating, but I accepted his arm anyway.

When we entered in the gymnasium, I could feel Sissi's eyes starring at us, and staring with anger. And I knew why, she was jealous… And just in 2 minutes after we entered in the gym, she came near us, saying

"Oh, Ulrich dear, I'm so glad you came! Could you come here for a sec please?"

And then she dragged him away, without even waiting his answer. Ulrich looked at me and I smiled in an 'I'll-be-fine' way. Ok, I was kinda jealous, but it was her birthday, and how I'm a good person, I could let her happy for some minutes before I go there and got Ulrich away from her…

After that, I found Jeremie, Aelita, Odd and his new girlfriend, Sam. She is very nice and funny. After some time talking, Jeremie got Aelita to dance and so did Odd with Sam. Sissi still was holding Ulrich, she wouldn't let him go that easy… I watched him trying to escape, with no success, I tried not to laugh… And things got worst for him as Sissi tried to make him sing a song…

"Hey Yumi, wanna dance with me?" I heard William's voice behind me, I turned around to face him and with a smile I said

"Sure"

So he took my hand and led me to the dance floor, where we started to dance. I heard Ulrich's voice coming from the microphone, he decided to sing. Cautiously, I started to look at him…

"I'll sing a song named 'Someone That You're With' by Nickelback, it is for someone that is in that gym, a friend really special for me…"

He said before starts singing, and despite I was dancing with William, I could see Ulrich searchs for someone with the eyes.

_I reside in 209, you're in 208  
You moved in last Friday night,  
and I just couldn't wait  
So I tried to call across the hall,  
to ask you out someday  
But a lineup formed outside your door, and I was way too late_

Then, he found who he was looking for, or at least it is what I think, because when he saw me he couldn't stop starring at me…

_[CHORUS__  
Well I'd rather start off slow  
This whole thing's like  
some sort of race  
Instead of winning what I want  
I'm sitting here in second place_

And I mean it, he starred deep at me as I starred back, he seemed kinda sad when noticed that I was with William. I gulped involuntarily. Why I feel like I'm kind of betraying him with William? And it surely doesn't feel good…

Because somewhere  
the one I wanna be with's  
with somebody else  
Oh god, I wanna be that  
someone that you're with  
I wanna be that someone  
that you're with  
And I can talk about it all day long  
'til I run out of breath  
But I still wanna be that  
someone that you're with  
I've got to be that  
someone that you're with  
And I'm pacing by the phone  
'Cause I hate to be alone  
And if you're out there with him  
somewhere and just about to kiss  
God I wanna be that  
someone that you're with 

Why he was looking at me? I mean, I'm not the one that he wants to be with… right? We are just friends and that's all… right?  
_  
Well I hear your favorite songs  
you sing along with everyday  
And I borrow things that  
I don't need for conversation sake  
Last night I heard your key,  
it hit your lock at 4 AM  
Instead of being out with me  
you must be out with them_

Why am I so afraid of a relationship? I want to hold someone's hand and kiss someone and hear 'I love you', but why am I so afraid that he may really likes me? Ok, I may be afraid because my first and only boyfriend betrayed me, but Ulrich is different… right?

_  
__[CHORUS_

_Well I'd rather start off slow  
This whole thing's like  
some sort of race  
Instead of winning what I want  
I'm sitting here in second place_

We still were changing looks, but now, I wasn't dancing anymore, I've told William that I was not feeling very well, though it's a lie… I walked next the stage, getting closer to Ulrich, never loosing eyes contact, it was like he guessed a spell on me…

_  
Because somewhere the one  
I wanna be with's  
with somebody else  
Oh god, I wanna be that  
someone that you're with  
I wanna be that  
someone that you're with  
And I can talk about it all day long  
'til I run out of breath  
But I still wanna be that  
someone that you're with  
I've got to be that  
someone that you're with  
And I'm pacing by the phone  
'Cause I hate to be alone  
And if you're out there with him  
somewhere and just about to kiss  
God, I wanna be that  
someone that you're with  
_

I finally got really next the stage where he was, he looked at me now seeming a little happier, maybe because I wasn't with William anymore… Now he could look at me even deeper, and I probably was looking extremely confused… I don't know what I feel…

_  
Well somewhere the one  
I wanna be with's  
with somebody else  
Oh god, I wanna be that  
someone that you're with  
And I can talk about it all day long  
'til I run out of breath  
But I still wanna be that  
someone that you're with  
I've got to be that  
someone that you're with  
And I'm pacing by the phone  
'Cause I hate to be alone  
And if you're out there with him  
somewhere and just about to kiss  
God, I've got to be that  
someone that  
I wanna be that someone that  
I've got to be that  
someone that you're with_

When he finished singing, I got out of the gym and walked to the 'park' part of the school, sitting on a bench there. Minutes later, I noticed someone sitting next me. I looked at the one that had sat there and I saw Ulrich…

"Finally got rid of Sissi?"

"Yeah… I told her I'd go to the restroom, but then I got out of the gym and then saw you here" He said but then we entered in a silent moment, I heard myself speaking.

"Why did you look at me that way when you sang?" I stupidly let myself ask, though it wasn't suppose to be said out loud. I widened regretting it, holding my self to not put a hand on my mouth…

"Because it is true…"He looked at me kinda smiling "C'mon, lets dance…"

Just then, I noticed that it was possible to hear the music coming from the gym. I felt myself nodding and next being pushed by his hand. He made me stand up and we started to dance. Incredibly, he becomes a good dancer very quickly and we train all the time it's possible.

The rhythm of the music was similar of the one we used to train at the dance school, and with it, he lifted me upon his head… I couldn't help but stare at his wonderful green eyes, sparkling from the glow of the moon behind me…

His eyes stared deep into mine, soon I got closer from him as he put me back down to the floor, soon I was centimeters shorter than him, and even with high heels I was shorter than him. We were _very_ close from each other, my hands were resting in his shoulders and his hands were on my waist. He leaned even closer and his forehead touched mine.

We stayed for some seconds like that and then, we ended the small distance between us in a kiss. With my hands around his neck, I dragged him closer, making the kiss deeper, and he did the same by dragging me next him by my waist…

It was perfect, till I heard…

**Yumi, you disappointed me… You know that he will break your heart, and then he will start to win your heart again just like William****! So break it before it's too late!**

The same old voice appeared in my mind again…

_Could you please make up your mind?! 1__st__ you are with William, then you get against him, and then you are with him again and always against Ulrich! Could you please decide in witch side are you in?!_

**I'm with you…**

_With me? _

**Just break it, before it'****s too late and you regret it!**

So, I started to think… What if I really regret it?

So I break up the kiss and stepped back, not managing to look at him

"I-I have to go…"

I said before running away as fast as I could with the damn high heels. I ran but not back home, I just needed some time to think… I entered in a forest, where any one could find me, so I could think in peace…

What should I do? Part of me wanted to stay with Ulrich, but the other part was afraid to get the heart broken, again…

I started to wonder if this annoying voice that gets on my way, is just the part of me that is afraid of a new relationship… that is afraid of getting my heart break again…

I feel like I'm split up in 2 parts, the one that want a new relationship and wants to try something different, and the other part that is afraid of this something new…

What part I should follow?

What I really wanted?

What was I really feeling?

* * *

**Yeah, they finally kissed! And it wasn't accidental! Yay!**

**I hope it was a good chap! The story is almost finishing and I want to thank you all guys that reviewed till now and will review and read till it finish! **

**Please review!**

* * *

**Replys:**

**bRoK3n h3aRt: **_It was so funny her jelous... huahaahuauaa... Oh, don't worry, she will tell him very soon!_

**PeaceToThePeople: **_Oh, thank you! Here it is another chap! Hope you liked it!_

**funkismything: **_Thanks for reviewing! Glad you liked it!!!_

**melcho: **_Yeah, Unfortunatelly, Yumi took him before me... What a shame... Anyway, thanks for reviewing!!! I'm really happy and glad that you liked it!_

**naruto'sramengirl: **_They still will get together in the show, I have faith in it!!! And thanks for leaving a review!!!_

**Amaherst: **_I'm happy that the mistakes were forgivable ones, but you know, I'm not that good in english, but I'm improving and it is what it matters... I kinda got used to write "it is" so I'll try to remember writing "It's", thanks for the tip and thanks for reviewing too!!!_

**ProudJesusFreak: **_I'm sad because your arm is/was hurting because of the bad fence... I hope you get better, if it is still hurting... Anyway, thanks for your review!!!_

**yumi2482:** _Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! By the way, I speak just 2 languages, English and Portuguese, why do you ask? _


	19. What she really feels

_**Chap**__** 18  
**__**What **__**she **__**really **__**feels**_

After I almost get lost in the forest, I went back home and decided to avoid Ulrich, at least till I decide what I should do… So, on Monday, wherever Ulrich was, I was far away, or at least, never alone with him, always with someone else…

In lunch time, I noticed that William was not there, I got worried about him, he never missed a lunch time… by the end of the class I visited him in his dorm. I knocked on the door and heard "Come in", that way, I turned the doorknob and entered there. William was laid on the bed…

"William, are you ok?"

"Yep. Why do you ask?"

"Because I haven't seen you all day, so I got worried…"

"You don't have to worry, I told the school I wasn't feeling well, so they let me stay in my room, but I'm fine, I was just tired…"

"Ok, then…" I whispered

"So, Yumi…" He said standing up

"Yes?"

"Since you are here…"

He said putting a strand of hair behind my ear with a hand and using the other under my chin, forcing me to look at him.

Normally, I wouldn't mind it, but something inside me made me step back, till I hit the wall behind me. William followed me, trapping me around his arms and against the wall, kinda pressing his body against mine as he leaned closer…

"W-W-William… I-I…" I tried to say and get rid of him, with no success, he just leaned closer and started to kiss my neck, but soon coming for my lips…

When I was about to kiss him back, I noticed that something wasn't the same, something was different… But it wasn't him… it was me…

I finally realized that I didn't want to kiss him, I didn't want to stay with William… I wanted someone else, I wanted Ulrich…

So, with this, I manage to push William away.

"What's going on?"

"I-I can't…"

"Why not?"

"Because… I-I love someone else…"

"It is that idiot, isn't it?" William asked "That Ulrich guy…"

"He is not idiot!" I said while frowning my eyebrows in rage and then I pushed him to the floor, making him fall "Now, if you excuse me, I have to go!" I said sternly, going out of the school to my house.

Now I knew what I had to do, I had to tell Ulrich how I really feel...

The next day, when I was getting in the school, I saw a weird scene, William and Ulrich were talking, I mean, why William would want to talk with Ulrich after yesterday? I raised an eyebrow, not understanding it. Then they started to walk towards the pool area… Wait a minute, Ulrich said to me that he doesn't like water, but he is going to the pool area, and there has lot's of water…

Why he is going there? And with William?

Both entered in the pool area, I stayed there for some seconds, till I decide to go after them. I'm not a stalker or something like that, I'm just a really curious girl…

So I got closer from the doors of the pool area, when I was about to open the door, someone did it first. I manage to hide myself, after all, I didn't want them thinking that I was stalking them… I saw William going out of there, I waited some time, and Ulrich didn't appeared… it was kinda weird, if he hated so much the water, why he didn't get out of there yet? Why he is still in there?

Slowly and cautiously, I got closer to the door and opened it. The huge door made a little noise while I opened it, and so I entered. I looked around, it seemed to be empty, but then, my eyes stopped right at the pool…

I saw something so shocking that for some seconds, I felt my eyes widen, my legs tremble, my heart stopping and the air not entering anymore in my laughs… I couldn't believe what I was seeing, my eyes got wet, dropping a single tear.

I saw Ulrich, motionless under the water…

* * *

**Dandandan!!! OMG, what is going to happen? Will she save him? Huahauhauhaua! I know the answer, but I'll not tell you till next chap, sorry! But don't worry, it won't take long!**

**Well, I want to apologise for the delay, but here it is, and I know it was kinda short, but the next chap will be the last one, and I hope everyone like it!!!**

**Yumi finally realized her real feelings (about time, isn't it?), well, I hope you all liked it! So please leave a review for me!!!**

**

* * *

**

Replys: 

**ProudJesusFreak: **_Wow, what a big review! Thanks! So, you never saw Star Wars? I did, and I liked it!!! You may like it also... _

**PeaceToThePeople: **_Yeah, they kissed, she realized that she want him, now, she just have to save him! Lol... Thanks for reviewing!_

**sndragon: **_I'm not that mean with Sissi, poor her, it is her bday, and bdays are spacial... If it wasn't, she could fall into a bowl of cherry punh! It would be verry funny!_

**Amaherst: **_Thank you for reviewing, here is another chap, and Yumi finally is not afraid of something new... but now she has to save him..._

**melcho: **_Thank you for your review!!! _

**yumi2482: **_Thanks for reviewing! And about the language thing, it is because a friend of mine review my chaps in portuguese (since we are in a country that speaks portuguese, Brazil), so I answer it in Portuguese... Sorry if I made you curious or something..._

**Nath: **_Verdade minha amiga, o William é um trouxa... u.u e a Yumi consegue ser taaoo cega... Bom, Obrigada por deixar um coment pra mim!!! Bjuz!!!_

**Pinkpelt: **_Thanks! And I know the grammar needs work, I'm trying my best, but I still have to improve some things... And I suck at grammar... It is my worst part in any language... I hate grammar..._


	20. The End!

**Ok, so I updated really fast becasue I had time and becasue the last chap was really short, I hope everyone likes it!**

_**Chap**__** 19  
**__**The**__** End**_

I didn't think twice, I got my shoes and socks off as fast as a heart beat and jumped in the water as fast as I could. I grabbed him and managed to get him out of the water. I felt my hands trembling with fear, I don't want to lose him!

He wasn't moving, I tried to do something like breath-mouth-to-mouth (A/N: I don't really know the name of this, but you all got it, right?), but it didn't work, he still wasn't moving, and it was driving me crazy!

I was desperate, I needed to see his emerald green eyes opening and sparkling with life again! But he wasn't moving… his heart wasn't beating… he wasn't breathing… Tears dropped from my eyes as I tried to make his heart beat again by hitting him on the chest.

But it was too late, I've lost him… I sat on the floor, next his laid body, I embraced my legs and hide my face in my knees as I curled myself into a little ball and started to cry. I just realized how much I love him and then this happen… I'd give anything to bring Ulrich back…

Maybe if I knew that I loved him that much first, it would have never happened, because I would be with him before it happens… It was all my fault…

"You stupid girl…" I whispered between sobs. I think I've never cried or sobbed so much before…

How could I let this happen? How could I've been so stupid?! I hate myself for this… I could never forgive me…

Suddenly, I heard a weak voice saying behind me

"Yumi?" It kinda seemed Ulrich's voice, but it was pretty impossible, right?

Then, I felt a hand resting on my shoulder… I just wanted to be alone, why someone had to bugs me? I tried to ignore whatever who was there, so maybe he could go away. But it didn't work, he insisted

"Yumi? Are you hearing me? What happened? Why are you crying?"

How could this person be so blind? Can't he see that Ulrich is dead and it is my fault?!

I turned my face to stare at the person, and when I did it, I widened my eyes with surprise and disbelieve…

"U-Ulrich?" I mumbled

"Yes?" he asked me

"Y-you are alive?"

I asked still not believing, he was dead a second ago, wasn't he? Well, maybe I was luckily wrong, actually, I never was so happy to be wrong in my entire life! And I really hate to be wrong…

I touched his cheeks, jus to have sure that he was really there and it wasn't a mirage or something… And he was really there and alive!

"Of course I am… Hey!"

He shouted the last word when he collapsed against the floor at the moment that I embraced him in a tight hug, I did it so fast and sudden that I made him fall backwards and lay again, making me staying on top of him…

"Calm down, Yumi… And why were you crying?"

"You stupid boy… Don't you ever dare to scare me like that again!" I said with my face hide in his chest

"But I don't even know what I've done wrong…"

"I thought you were dead…" I said now trying to look into his eyes. And I could tell that he was really surprised to see me that emotional… I still was trying to hold my cry

"Sorry…" he mumbled

"No, it was my fault… Maybe if I had realized it first, it would have never happened…"

"Realized what?"

He asked getting confused… I don't blame him… I tried to smile to say what I've finally realized, but before I could tell him, I leaned down and kissed him. And when he kissed me back, I got strength enough to tell him!

"Realize that I love you…"

Yeah! I finally did tell him! He was looking kinda confusing and not believing what I did just say, it was kinda funny watching him like that…

"Am I dreaming?" he asked in disbelieve, it just made me chuckle…

"As far as I know, you are not dreaming…" I answered

"Yeah, I think you are right, because usually in this kind of dream I wake up before you kiss me… Wait, did I just say that out loud?"

"Yes, you did"

"Shit…" he said in a regretting way. I could not help but laugh

"Don't worry, Mr. Daydream, I'll pretend it never happened"

"Thank you…"

So, we entered in an awkward silence, both of us didn't know what to say… we just looked away like nothing happened, so I remembered that I still was on top of him… How embarrassing… Gosh, sometimes I can be really stupid… when I was about to stand up, his voice made me stop and look back at him

"Yumi…"

"Yes?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Now I think I'm the one who is dreaming…" I let it escape from my mouth

He sat up, making me sit too. Then he said smirking

"Well, if I'm not dreaming you are also not in a dream…" He said "Yumi, I've fell in love with you at first sight. Will you give me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

He asked seeming kinda serious. Gosh, I think I'm gonna melt here… I couldn't say a word, I don't know why but I just couldn't, maybe it was the fact that he told me, loud and clear, that he also loves me… In answer, I just nod

"Great"

He whispered before kissing me… I couldn't help but kiss him back, not that I didn't want to… I'm feeling so happy to have him as my new boyfriend. I couldn't be happier!

"We have to go now… Class might be about to start…" he said breaking the kiss apart

"You right… but first you got to tell me, what happened here? I mean, I saw you and William entering here and then he got out and when I entered you were floating on the water…"

"Well… I'll tell you, after we change clothes, otherwise, we will probably catch a cold…"

"You right… but I don't have clothes to change here…"

"Borrow one from Aelita…"

"Yeah… I should do it…"

The only problem was, Aelita's wardrobe is like… how should I say? Totally Pink… And I'm not the kind of girl that wears pink… I mean, I don't really like that color… I got sick of it after I used it too much when I was young…

Anyway, I asked Aelita to borrow me some clothes, so she gave me the key of her dorm and I entered there. I found jeans pants and put on, and then I looked for something non-pink in that wardrobe. And actually, I found a black shirt. A sexy sleeveless black shirt… I never thought Aelita would have something like that…

But it was the only thing I could use at the moment… so I put it on

Just in time to hear a knock in the door, it was Ulrich.

"May I come in?" He asked

"Yes…"

With it, he entered in the dorm and looked at me, asking

"What are you wearing?"

"Jeans and shirt?" I said kinda asking, isn't it a bit obvious?

"Yeah, but… isn't it a bit too…" he kinda gulped "Sexy?"

"Yeah, but it is the only thing non-pink besides jeans that I found…" I said and began coughing

"Get this…" he said handing me his coat

"But and you?"

"I'll be fine… Just get it…"

"Ok, ok…" I said putting his coat on me, then I smiled when I smelled it "It smells just like you!"

"And this is good?"

"Surely good" I answered "Your smell is good" I said smiling more

"Glad to hear that" he told me

"So… Will you ever tell me what happened at the pool area?"

"Look, it is not important anyway…"

"Yes it is! Tell me!"

"Ok, ok… he wanted to talk with me…" he said while we got out of the dorms area "So we entered in the pool area, that way anyone could hear us… then, he told me that he was angry at me because it was my fault that you and him wasn't together… so we started to fight ant then he pushed me into the water and went away… the rest you already now…"

"But he just left you there?!"

"Yeah…"

He will pay for it… It was what I thought at first… How William dares do such a thing with m_y_ Ulrich?

"Excuse me, but I have to see someone before class starts…"

"No, you not gonna talk with him" he said grabbing my hand

"Yes I will. Go to class, I'll go there as soon as I finish…"

"Why don't you do it at the break?"

"Because it will be our first break as boyfriend and girlfriend…" I said blushing

"Ok, but I'll go with you"

"No, it is between William and me" I told him "Don't worry"

"Of course I'll worry about you… And you really used to _like_ him…"

"Ulrich just trust me, I'll be back soon… I love you" I said blushing again, I hope this blushing thing ends some day…

"Ok" he said sighing "But if you don't show up in the first period, I'll call the police…" I laughed

"I'll be there…"

I said, walking towards I thought William would be, in a place that we used to go at the break when we were dating. Our hiding place… Where he betrayed me…

And I was actually right, he was there…

"Yumi, what brings you _here_?"

"You know what brings me here. I want to talk to you. I saw you 2 going to the pool area! You let Ulrich there, he almost died!"

"It is just a pool…"

"Ulrich does not know how swim! He has hydrophobia!"

"It is not of my business anyway…"

He said getting closer, he intended to kiss me, but surely wouldn't let him do it… Mainly when I realized how jerk he was… So, to stop him, I slapped his face. He didn't like it a bit, he pushed me against a tree, holding my wrist, trapping me there…

"Why you slapped me?!" he asked shouting

"Because you don't even care in almost killing someone! And you didn't even ask if I wanted to kiss you! You deserved it!" I said also shouting, I wasn't afraid of him just because I was being held and trapped against the tree "And you are hurting me! Get your hands off me!" I continued shouting

"And if I don't want?"

"I'll make it"

"How? You are trapped…"

He said smirking. He was right, my hands were being held by him, but he stupidly forgot my inferior members… I lifted my knee, hitting something really important for him between his legs… He cried in pain and kneeled on the floor, letting me go

"Maybe like that…" I said with sarcasm "It is what happens when you mess with me or my boyfriend. Got it?"

"Got it…" he said in pain

"Great"

I said walking away. He really deserved it… It is what happens when you mess with a girl that knows self defense… Mainly when it has something to do with her new boyfriend…

When I got out of the park area of the school, I found Ulrich standing next the door of the school building, then, he saw me. I smiled and got next him.

"What happened?" he asked "Did you find William?"

"Yeah… but it wasn't a pretty conversation… I think he may be not able to have children…" I said remembering what I've done to him

"I don't think if I want to know what happened…" he said understanding what I meant

"Yep, you don't want to know…" I said and we heard the bell ringing "I think it is best we get back to school, right?"

"Yep" He said as we walked to the class, entering in the school, then, I started to hear that annoying voice again…

**Yumi, are you sure in staying with Ulrich?**

_Yes_

**What if he breaks your heart like William did?**

_If it is with him, then worth it…_I answered the voice inside my mind as I looked at him. _And he really worth it…_

**So, good luck…**

I heard the voice for the last time, it was just my afraid part speaking…

He stopped in front of the class and then he kissed me, he enlaced his arms around my waist and I enlaced his neck, kinda dragging him closer and making the kiss deeper…

Now, I'm sure that I don't have anything to worry about, now I was ready for everything, since he is by my side…

* * *

**It was kinda sad posting it because it was the last one... The fic is over now... It's so sad... By the way, I want to thank everyone that read it and reviewed this fic, so THANKS EVERYONE!!!**

**I'm already working in a new story, soon you all be able to read the plot in my profile, I hope everyone likes it!!! And I was also thinking in write a sequel for this fic, but I'm not sure... And before someone ask, yes, I can't stop writing... lol!**

**Anyway, PLEASE leave me a review, I really, really want to know if it is good or not, and what you all guys think about it!**

* * *

**Replys: **

**Pinkpelt: **_Glad that the grammar was better in the last chap, I hope it is better in this too! And Ulrich woudn't die, he is too perfect for it_

**piggypig1: **_Yes, she got him out of the water, and thanks for reviewing!_

**naruto'sramengirl:** _Thanks for your review!!!_

**funkismything: **_Thank you verry much, here is another chap, the last one, actually..._

**Nath:** _espero q esse tenha sido longo o bastante! lol! Brigada pelas suas reviews!_

**PeaceToThePeople:** _I updated very soon, so I hope you are not bugged with what would happen, lol! Thanks by the way!_

**melcho: **_I also hate William, he is a jerk... but luckly, Yumi saved him!_

**ProudJesusFreak:** _I hope you like Star Wars, and you are not retarted for not seeing beauty and the beast, but you really should see it! Well, I'm happy that the guy you like asked you out, and I hope he likes you for a year, but if he doesn't, don't worry, he was just not the right guy for you! You will find someone for you, sooner or later! And I hope I find someone for me too!!! So, good luck!!! And thanks for reviewing!!!_

**bRoK3n h3aRt:** _Relax my friend, I woudnt kill him, kill Yumi in my other story was too much for me to handle... lol! Anyway,thanks for reviewing!_

**Amaherst:** _You guessed right, I woudn't kill him... And thaks for reviewing!_


End file.
